Neo X-Men
by Linzey
Summary: Meet the next generation of X-Men!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Linz:  Welcome to my 2nd fic.

Rogue & Remy (asleep on the couch together)

Linz: AAAAHHHH! Isn't that cute!

Kurt: No It Isn't!

Linz: Danger Rogue and Remy Danger! Overprotective brother alert!

R & R:  (Waking up) Huh?????

Linz: HIM!!!! (Points to Kurt, who is giving Remy the death glare of all death glares aka Herro Yuy's glare{TM})

Remy: (a little scared of the glaring elf) `Allo, elf waz up? (Remy starts using his charming powers to calm Kurt down)

Kurt: (calmed down now) Nothing.

R & R & L: (gives a sigh of relief)

Linz: On to the real reason we're here.

Rogue: And that is???

Linz: I'm starting an interactive fic where people send in there characters and I put them in my fic.

R & R & K: OOOHHHH.

Linz: But that's not it instead of new mutants coming to the school it is 20 years in the future and it is the original X-Men kids coming to the school.

R & R & K: WHAT!!!!! OUR KIDS!!!

Linz: YEP! Your kids.

Rogue: But, how do Ah have a kid.

Linz: You use the collar that takes away your mutant power, and you got pregnant.

Rogue: But wouldn't the baby die after I took off the collar.

Linz: Nope not in my fic. The babies are immune to your powers

R & R & K: BABIES???????

Linz: Oh yeah didn't I tell you are going to have twins.

R & R & K: TWINS!!!!!

Linz: Yah one boy and one girl. And the girl is my character in the fic.

R & R: That means you are our daughter.

Kurt: And my niece!

Linz: Yep! Hi Mommy, Daddy & Uncle!

R & R & K: Oh Lord.

Linz: OK, My Bio.

            Name: Lindsey Marie Lebaeu

            Nicknames: Linz and Z

            Codename: Marvel {in honor of Miss Marvel}

            Age: 16

            Powers: Absorb people's memories, energy and if a mutant their powers a free will

Rogue: What you have my power but you can control them so you can touch people without gloves. (PISSED OFF)

Linz: Yes. (Very scared)

Rogue: GGGGRRRR

Linz: Ok back to the bio

            Also has Miss Marvel's powers as well. And her fathers charming power

            Family: Mother (Rogue), Father (Remy), Bother (Don't know yet), Uncle Kurt, Aunt Amanda,

Kurt: YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

R & R & L: Well he is very happy.

             Girl Cousin (Again Don't know her yet),

Kurt: It's a girl!

R & R: COOL we have a niece!

Linz: Sometimes I worry about them. (Shacking her head)

            & a Grandmother I have never met yet

R & R & K: Oooo, foreshadowing

            Hair: Auburn {like mother}

            Eyes: Green {like mother}

            Height: 5'6"

            Weight: 125lb

            Birthday: I'll let brother decided

            Outfit: White v-neck t-shirt, green open vest, blue jeans, green ankle boots with 1 inch heel, emerald stud             earrings, and a white choker with a emerald cross.

Rogue: Nice Outfit

R & K: MY DAUGHTER/NIECES IS NOT WEARING THAT WHILE I'M AROUND!!! (ANGRY)

Rogue: SHE CAN WEAR WHAT EVER SHE WANTS! DO YOU TWO UNDERSTAND ME! (PISSED OFF)

R & K: Yes Rogue (SCARED)

Linz: You go girl!

            Boyfriend: Tyler Xavier {Charles's adopted son}

R & R & K: WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!  

            Personality: Smart, Loves to play pranks, has a temper

            Godparents: Kurt & Amanda

            Other: I have a temper, but if I totally lose my temp. I lose control over my powers. Only 4 people can calm             me down when I'm angry [Mom, Dad, Bro, & Ty]. And Mom and I have to protect Ty from Dad, Uncle, &             Logan {who is overprotective of me as well} when we are caught kissing.

R & K: KISSING!!!! HE'S GOING TO DIE!

Rogue: No he is not!

Linz: And here is his Bio 

            Name: Tyler Charles Xavier

            Nickname: Ty

            Codename: Rain

            Age: 17

            Power: Controls the weather

            Family:  Died when he was a baby. Charles adopted him when he was a year old.

            Hair: wild Black that you can't control but don't care cause he looks good like that

            Eyes: Dark Brown

            Height: 5'9"

            Weight: 160lb

            B-Day: March 14

            Outfit: Black jeans, Blue stripped adidas, blue tank top, tan leather jacket, and a thin white gold chain             necklace that belonged to his mother

Rogue: That's so sweet that he keeps that.

            Girlfriend: Linz

            Personality: Calm, sweet, strong, and sometimes like to play pranks with Linz

            Godparents: Scott and Jean

            Other: Storm is my mentor. Rogue, Storm, Amanda, & Linz have to protect me from Remy, Kurt, & Logan             when found kissing Linz

R & K: Damn Straight!

L & R: MEN! (Rolling their eyes)

Linz: Ok now this is what I need from you. A daughter & son for Logan & Ororo

Rogue: A son & daughter for Scott & Jean

Remy: A son for Evan

Kurt: A daughter for ME

Linz: A daughter for Kitty & Lance

Remy: A son for ME & ROGUE

Rogue: Is that it?

Linz: Nope now for the Brotherhood except Lance

Kurt: Why not Lance

Linz: Because he had a daughter with Kitty and the daughter is with the X-Man

R & R & K: OH

Linz: So we need a son & daughter for Pietro, Todd, Fred, Tabitha, & Wanda.

Rogue: And that's it?

Linz: Yes

R & R &K: GOOD!

Linz: Well that's all folks!

All: AND PLEASE REVIEW 


	2. Update

Linz: UPDATE ON EVO. FIC!

R & R & K: OOOOOOO do you have our kid yet.

Linz: Hay what I'm I chop liver

R & R: Ok our other kid!

Linz: That's better. And yes we do.

R & R & K: YES!

Linz: Ok on to the spots that have been taken.

Rogue: (Reads the "List" & shows the guys) Ok first spot goes to Katherine Tolensky aka Todd's daughter.

Kurt: 2nd spot goes to Sammi Alvers (Kitty & Lance)

Linz: 3rd spot goes to one of my personal favorites ZOE WAGNER, MY COUZ.

K & R & R: YEAH HI ZOE I'M YOUR FATHER/AUNT/UNCLE!!!

Linz: Ok back to the list, Dad your next.

Remy: 4th goes to Happi Munroe {**AN: I don't know Logan's last name ether so if someone does a little help}**

Rogue: 5th is Tasha Lee (Wanda)

Linz: 6th is Ezekiel {Zeke} Xavier LEBEAU, MY BRO!

R & R & K: HI, ZEKE WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!

Kurt: 7th is Isabelle Maximoff (Peitro)

Remy: 8th is Jennifer Summer (Jean & Scott)

Linz: That it for now but now I need some info. from Zeke {what's our birthday bro I asked you to decide} I also need that from Zoe as well as what she looks like with the holo imager, Sammi I need outfit and personality, and Kathy need personality and outfit also. Oh yeah Zeke what do you look like & what's your personality.

Rogue: Is that it?

Linz: Yeah!

Remy: Ok so that's it for this update right?

Linz: No we still need to say what we still need ok.

R & R & K: OK!

Linz: Need a bro for Happi

Rogue: bro for Jen

Remy: bro for Kathy

Kurt: bro for Tasha

Linz: bro for Isabelle

Rogue: son for Evan

Remy: son & daughter for BoomBoom

Kurt: son & daughter for Fred.

Linz: and that's it so this is the end of this update. BYE!

R & R & K: BYE!


	3. 2nd Update

Linz: Another Update!

R & R & K: Again?!?!?!

Linz: Yeah!

Ty: Hi Z, Hi Rogue, (Gulp) Hello Mr. Remy, sir, & Mr. Kurt, sir.

Linz: (hugs Ty) Ty I missed you (Kisses his cheek)

Ty: Z this is not the time to do this (seeing the glares he is getting from Remy & Kurt)

Linz: Huh??? (Ty points to Remy & Kurt) Ooh! You two stop glaring that my boyfriend NOW!

R & K: NO! (Glaring even more now)

Rogue: STOP NOW OR THE BOTH OF YOU ARE GONNA GET IT!!!!!!!!  
  


R & K: Yes Rogue. (Scared)

L & T: GO MOM/ROGUE!

Linz: On to the reason we're here, more new team mates.

R & R & K & T: COOL! Who are they!

Linz: 1st up is Lee Terry Summers, our new leader

Ty: Cool waz up Lee!

Linz: Lee, don't mind him he had to much sugar lately, oh & by the way I have a codename for you it is Blast hope you like it.

Rogue: Onto the 2nd one and it is Silo Munroe.

Kurt: Hay Happi I hope you like your brother.

Remy:  And our last newcomer for today is Taylor Bell **[An: Tyria Bell I just used your last Name OK!] who is Tabitha's daughter.**

Linz: That is it for newcomers & for Ace's question. Yes you can make more characters so send them in.

Ty: We finished?

Linz: Nope I have more news. I think I have the couples down now

Kurt: Good now I can go kill the Boy who is dating my daughter.

Linz: Yeah right (Rolling her eyes) Ok here's the List:    Linz/Ty

                                                                                    Happi/Zeke

                                                                                    Jen/Silo

                                                                                    Zoe/Lee

                                                                                    Sammi/Peitro's son (who ever he is)

                                                                                    Izzy/Evan' son (who ever he is)

                                                                                    Taylor/Wanda's son

                                                                                    Katie/Fred's son 

                                                                                    Tasha/Todd's son 

                                                                                    Fred's daughter/Tabitha's son

Ty: Why do I feel a Romeo & Juliet thing coming from Izzy & Evan's son?

R & R & K & L: Because they fathers hate each other, but they are in love.

Ty: Are they going to die for they love like them to?

Linz: NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

R & R & K & T: OUCH MY EARS!

Linz: Ooopps! Sorry! And no Ty I'm not killing off my characters. We will just torture them until they let them date.

R & R & K & T: OH!

Rogue: I got a question now why is Sammi dating Peitro's son

Linz: Have you ever heard of following in your Mother's footsteps. 

Ty: Oh so she is dating a brotherhood member just like her mom, I get it

Linz: Good boy. (Pats Ty's head) If you continue like this I'll give you a treat

Ty: I'm not a dog. (Angry)

Linz: Yes you are! All men are. Aren't they Mom?

Rogue: You better believe it.

L & R: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ty: And she said I had too much sugar.

Remy & Kurt: Get use to it all women act this way, we had to.

L & R: (Stop laughing) Damn Straight!

Ty: Z didn't you have another reason for this update.

Linz: Oh yeah! I was thinking how all the girls in the Neo X-Men said they like pranks so I was thought on taking an idea for the Harry Potter Books & starting up our own little group of Marauders. So it would be the five of us girls & sometime we would invite the Jr. Marauders (aka: Ty & Zeke) along to prank people, so what do you think of the idea, review and tell me.

R & R & K: Cool an X-men version of the Marauders!

Linz: Before we go I have to say something to XFreakett. XFreackett I didn't get your e-mail so try again or review it to me ok.

Ty: We done now?

Linz: Yep, all we have to do is say good bye.

All: BBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. 3rd update

Linz: Welcome to 3rd of the 4 update chapters.

Rogue: You mean we have another one to do after this one.

Linz: Yes Mommy-dearest

Rogue: Never call me that again got (Very Pissed Off)

Linz: Yes, mother (scared)

Rogue: Good so on to the list.

Linz: Yes but I have to say one thing to Spirit-Saviour. Spirit I had to change the name of Tristian to Travis since their ace reviewed before you and said Tristan for Wanda's son. And if you don't like Travis tell me a name you do like and I'll change his name to that, OK. And now onto the list start it off Ty.

Ty: 1st spot goes to Tristan (Wanda's son)

Remy: 2nd goes to Travis Dukes (Fred's son)

Kurt: 3rd goes to Adirael Maximoff (Peitro's son)

Linz: 4th goes to Neil Daniels, EVAN'S SON & THE LAST MEMBER OF THE X-MEN WAHOOOO!!!!!

R & R & K & T: YAHOOO! WE HAVE THE WHOLE X-MEN CREW!!!!

Linz: Back to the list. Mom it's your turn.

Rogue: And the last spot of the day goes to Aurenlee Dukes (Fred's daughter & Travis's sister)

Linz: Ok today is a special review, because we get to meet the characters from the first to Aurenlee. (In an announcer type voice) **Introducing Katherine,**

Katie: Hello. I'm Katie & try not to piss me off it is not pretty if you do.

Everyone else: (sweatdrop) Um Ok.

Linz:** Samantha,**

Sammi: Hi!  Everybody!

Linz:  **ZOE!!!!!!!!**

Zoe: HI!!!!!!

(Kurt gives Zoe a bear hug)

R & R & L: Isn't that a cute family moment.

Linz: **Happi, was up girl.**

Happi: Hello! (To Linz) n/m just making out with you bro (wink)

Linz: you go girl, **Tasha,**

Tasha: Hello. (Glares at us)

All: OK.

Linz: **MY BRO, ZEKE!!!!!!**

Zeke: Wuz up people (Has a smudge of lipstick on the corner of his mouth)

Linz: Bro a lipstick smudge on your mouth & Happi, you go girl!

Everybody except Happi & Zeke: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! (Happi & Zeke blush. Zeke rubbers of the lipstick)

Linz: back to the intro. **Izobelle Maximoff,**

Izzy: Hi! And see you later Neil!

Everybody: ALL RIGHT IZZY GO FOR YOU MAN!!!!!!!

Linz: **Jennifer Summers, hay Jen get me some firecrackers later I got an idea (Winks at Jen)**

Jen: HI!!!!! (To Linz) Ok I'll give them to you after the show.

Linz: Ok. **Lee Summers our Leader**

Izzy, Tasha, & Katie: He's not our leader

Linz: Ok the X-Men Leader

Lee: Um Hi. (Little bit shy)

Linz: Ok next **Silo,**

Silo: Hello. (Very serious until Jen comes & pecks him on the cheek then he turns bright red)

Lee: (Glares at Silo until Zoe goes & smacks him upside the head)

Zoe: Leave them alone or you're going to have unhappy girlfriend Ok.

Lee: Yes, Zoe.

Linz: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You rule Zoe. Ok back to the intro. **Taylor Bell,**

Taylor: Hi everyone! (Waves at everyone)

Linz: **Tristan,**

Tristan: Hi & special hello to Taylor. (Winks at her)

All the girls except Taylor (Who is blushing): That's so cute. (Those who have their boyfriend out here smacks them on the should & say) Why couldn't do stuff like that to me.

The guys who got hit: (Glaring at Tristan especially Ty & Remy because their girlfriends have super strength)

Tristan: Um Hi.

Linz: Ok back to the intro. **Travis Dukes,**

Travis: Hi. (Then walk over to Katie & grabs her hand)

Everyone: AAAAAWWWWWWWW!!!!!!

Travis & Katie: (BLUSH)

Linz: **Adirael Maximoff the leader of the Brotherhood [An: I picked him for the leader because Kitty dated Lance who was the leader, & Sammi is dating Rael so that's how I came to that decision.]**

Rael: Hello. (Walks over to Sammi and makes sure no one will take her away from him)

Sammi: (Shacks her head, because she thinks bye now he would know no one is going to take her away from him)

Linz: ok. **Neil Daniels, come on down,**

Ty: She has spent too much time watching the Price is Right.

Neil: HI! (Sees Izzy) BELL I MISSED YOU! (Hugs her)

Izzy: I feel so special (Smiles)

Linz: Isn't that so cute (Smiles & claps) ok on with the show. **And are last guest is Aurenlee Dukes.**

Aure: Hello, how is everybody doing today.

Linz: We're just fine.

Ty: Speck for yourself my shoulder still hurts from when you hit me.

Linz: AW! Do you want me to kiss it & make it better? (Smirking)

Remy & Zeke: No he doesn't (Being overprotective)

Rogue & Happi: (Grab their men & say) No go right ahead we got them.

(Linz kisses his shoulder & then kisses him leaving him in a daze)

Ty: (Dazed) Thank you very much.

Linz: (Smirking) Ok I hope you enjoyed the show & also there are 2 spots left in the show which are Todd's Son & Tabitha's Son, so review for them see ya later Bye.

Everybody else: BYE!


	5. Last Update

Linz: Welcome to the last update chapter!

All: HALLALUA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Linz: Today's co-hosts are Rogue

Rogue: Hi, sugar.

Linz: I love mom's saying, next Remy aka Daddy,

Remy: Allo all

Linz: Uncle Kurt

Kurt: HI!

Linz:  the cutest guy I know Ty,

Ty: (BLUSH) Hi everyone.

Linz: isn't he cute, ok next the 2nd cutest guy I know, my bro ZEKE!

Zeke: Thanks Sis. (High Five each other) Hey people.

Linz: next my someday to be sister-in-law, Happi.

Happi: (dazed eyes) you really think I'm going to be you sister-in-law, Linz

Linz: If you guys keep going like you have I might have a niece or nephew in a year or two.

Zeke & Happi: (MAJOR BLUSH)

Everyone else: HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!

Linz: And a very special guest, making her first time appearance on the fic MY AUNT AMANDA!!!!!

Amanda: Hi all (Sees Kurt) KURT (VERY HAPPY)  
  


Kurt: (Runs over & kisses his wife)

All: AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! 

Linz: Onto our last two spots.

Everyone else: Cool who are they?

Linz: Aunt Amanda would you do the honor of the first one.

Amanda: Ok First spot goes to Joshua Bell 

Aurenlee: YESSSS!

Linz: Aure when did you get here.

Aure: Just now want to know about my boyfriend. Bye!

All: BYE, AURE!

Linz: Happi you want to do the 2nd one?

Happi: Sure. Spot 2 goes to Thomas Tolensky.

Tasha: Hi Tommy!

All: You Too Tasha!

Tasha: Yep! Bye!

All: Bye, Tasha!

Linz: Zeke you can give the note to XFreakett ok.

Zeke: Sure Sis. XFreakett we are still missing Sammi's powers and codename, but if you can't think of any Linz came up with shooting energy beams from her hands & her codename since you like using it so much in reviews Firecracker.

(Zoe, Jen, & Sammi run into the room)

Linz: Speck of the devil.

Zoe: Hi Mom, Dad, & Everybody else.

Jen: We just need to talk to Linz, Happi, Ty, & Zeke for a sec.

(We go over by them)

Sammi: We're all ready for the first chapter everything is in place.

Linz: Yes! From my estimate this will destroy more stuff than we ever done before if it goes right.

T & S & Z & H & Z & J: Yes!

Z & J & S: Bye! We got to go so see ya later.

All: Bye

R & R & K & A: What was that about?

Us: Oh nothing important. (Innocently)

Them: We don't want to know do we.

Us: Nope!

Them: Ok!

Us: Good!

Linz: Well that finishes this update see you for the First Chapter called BOOM! BYE!

All: BYE!


	6. BOOM!

Linz: Welcome to chapter one of neo x-men!

Rogue: Linz you never did tell us why this chapter was called BOOM!

Linz: You just have to wait & see Mom, wait & see. (Evil smirk)

 ****************************************

            The Marauders & Jr. Marauders, also known as Linz, Jen, Zoe, Happi, Sammi, Zeke, & Ty, were sitting around waiting for 3 o clock. In Ty's hand was a mini television & where he & Zeke watched it to see if anything would go wrong.

            "Oh man, I can't wait to see the faces of Lee, Silo, & Neil when they come out the Danger Room it's going to be so funny." giggled Happi.

            "I know but Zoe & I are going to so be in the dog house with our boyfriends." said Jen.

            "Ya, but also remember you & I have brothers in there so you'll be in double the trouble." Happi said.

            "Ok tell me why we're doing this again." Jen asked.

            Linz said, "We're doing this for 3 reasons: 1: to destroy more stuff than we have ever done before. 2: to try to get Silo & Lee out of their non-stop train lately, because you & Zoe have been missing your boyfriends. And 3: the most important of all is to get back at Neil for when blackmailed all of us with pictures of us making out with our boyfriends & threaten to show them to our fathers."

            "Oh yeah now I remember! He is so going down!" said Jen

            "God he knows we wouldn't do the same thing with him & Izzy because Evan & Peitro wouldn't let them see each other again." Sammi said.

            "Well only 3 min until show time." said the smiling Zoe. 

            "OH DAMN!!!!!!!" screamed Ty & Zeke.

            "WHAT?????HUH??????" they all said.

            "All our Dads just went into the Danger Room now," said the frantic Zeke.

            "Including mine," said the equally frantic Ty.

            "Oh Shit all of them including Prof. X! OH NO!' the girls said.

            They all run towards the Danger Room. We make it to the beginning of the hall that leads to the danger room, but it is too late.

**_BOOM!!!!_**

            Then everyone comes running down with them to see what happen. The mothers were in the front while the Marauders were in the back, so they could maybe get a little distance between them & their fathers if needed.

            The Danger Room doors open inside the room you see the once silvered color room turn into a grey colored room with black soot all over & wires hang all over the place. Then the men in the room come out, all of their faces are covered in black soot, but Prof. Xavier's whole head if covered in black soot.

            Charles, without whipping off his face, started talking in a monotone voice, "Well it seems that there was a box in the Danger Room no one noticed until it was to late. It had at least 30 firecrackers, 50 cherry bombs, 10 fireworks, & bag full of soot in it with a timer set for 3 o clock." 

            As he was talking the Marauders were thinking it was time to start leaving. As they left the were almost out the hallway they heard Charles voice, "Lindsey & Ezekiel Lebeau, Zoe Wagner, Happi Munroe, Jennifer Summers, Samantha Alviers, & Tyler Xaviers stop & turn around NOW!"

            Oh yeah they turned around not only did he raise his voice he also said their full names, they were so in trouble.

            "Yes Professor/Dad" they said.

            "Since this is obviously one of your pranks, you seven will all have to clean & get the Danger Room back to working order, AND THEN you will have to spend 8 hours in the Danger Room training under Logan once you finish cleaning it." He said.

            They just stood there staring at the Professor as if he just grew another head, but then again as mutant that might not be so hard to believe.

            Then all the parents left thinking they didn't need any more punishment than they already got. While Neil thought they got exactly what they deceived. Silo & Lee were shacking their heads thinking their poor girlfriends were not going to be happy for a while.

            "Um I have a question." said Lee.

            "What is it Lee," said Linz.

            "WHY DID YOU DO THAT??????" he screamed.

            "One to get you & Silo to stop training & hang out with your girlfriends, you idiots," yelled Sammi.

            "Oh." Both Silo & Lee said.

            "And to get back at you Neil for that little blackmail stunt," said the glaring Zoe.

            "I think I have a better idea to get back at Neil now, How does everyone feel about a little target practice on our favorite Bone Boy." said the evil Linz.

            Everyone except Neil had an evil smirk & said, "Sure."

            "WHAT??NO!!!" he said as he ran as fast as he could to get away from the others.

            "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!" they all laughed.

            "Well Lee & I have to go now, so as soon as you're done with your punishment Jen you & I will go out ok." said Silo.

            "Same with you & me, Zoe, ok." Lee said.

            "YEP!" they said together smiling.

            After they left, Linz started talking as they grabbed their cleaning supplies & tools from the closet in the hall. "Well the prank didn't turn out that bad I think."

            The group said, "What are you nuts?? We have to clean the Danger Room now."

            "Yes, but we go Jen & Zoe their boyfriends back," Zoe & Jen nodded their heads in agreement with that, "and I set up a digital camera to take pictures from 3:05 to 3:06 & the camera takes 2 seconds in between to do the next one so we have 30 pictures of our fathers, Lee, Silo, & Neil covered in soot." Linz said with a smirk.

            "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said the group & off to work they go.

*********************************************************

Linz: Well how was chapter 1???

Rogue: (In Shock right now from what her daughter did.)

Zoe & Sammi: Well we marauders had funny.

Linz: Well that's good enough for me for at least a while. Zoe, can you give the note to ace for me.

Zoe: Sure! Ace, Linz decide to change Tommy's age to 16 hope you're happy with that decision.

Sammi: And we would like some reviews, but no flames please, Linz's poor soul can't take rejection very well.

Linz: Damn straight, I can't.

Rogue: (Who finally comes out of shock) Well that's it for today! BYE!

L & Z & S: BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ALL: AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Poor Neil

Linz: Hello! And welcome to chapter 2 of Neo X-Men.

Rogue: Hi! Linz asked my to do the Disclaimer that she kept on forgetting

Linz: Opps my bad.

Rogue: Linz doesn't own X-Men Evo. cause if she did don't you think she'd make this into an actual series.

Linz: On to the chapter called Poor Neil. Sorry Izzy we had to get back at him.

Marauders, Jr. Marauders, Silo, & Lee: Damn Straight.

************************************

            It has been 3 days since the Marauders' prank. It took 2 days to get the Danger Room back in order, & yesterday was the worst day of their life. Logan woke them up a **5AM to get the day started they had breakfast & started training at 6 They were not allowed to have lunch, so they had no breaks. From 6 to 2 they had to stay in there.**

            Now it is 4:30 PM & all of the kids were sitting down & relaxing.

            "Oh my poor body, I can't even feel it any more," whined Sammi.

            "Oh ya!" muttered the rest of the Marauders.

            "Well you deserved it," said Neil, "You did destroy the Danger Room."

            "Shut up, Neil, aren't you scared that we could attack you right now if we wanted to." said Zoe.

            "Nope, all you are too tired to do anything to me & I only have to really worry about one of you if I had to worry about any." He said.

            "And who is that," asked Happi.

            "That is Linz, she is the only one to worry about because she is the evil hardcore girl, you girls are the nice softies," he said.

            The girls all looked ready to kill. When he saw this he decided to leave, but the girls were already on his tale.

            "Go girls show him that you aren't softies," yelled Linz.

            "Shouldn't we go help him?" asked Lee.

            "No unless you want to be killed by your girlfriend & sister," said Zeke.

            "Wow look at that," said Ty.

            Outside you look and see the girls casing Neil.

             Zoe pops behind him & tie him up. Then Happi calls on the water to drench the ground creating a lot of mud then Jen & Sammi drench him in the mud with their powers. Then Happi calls on heat to harden the mud. Zoe unties him but he still can't move cause of the mud & before he had a chance to use his powers the girls come over & pick him up. Then Zoe. Pops them over to the pool that is at least 8 feet away & they throw him in. When he gets out he thought it was the end, but it wasn't Zoe tied him up again. Then the girl hung him by his hands & feet on a tree branch.

            The crew inside was on the floor laughing.

            The girls came inside. Jen said, "Well that will teach him that we aren't a bunch of softies."

            "Hell ya!" said Linz.

            "You did great girls, & remind me never to say something like that to you girls ok Jen," said Silo.

            "Ok!" she said.

            From outside, "Ok girls you had your fun you can let me down, OK! OK! Ah man I have to get down myself. OUCH!!!!!" yelled Neil.

            All of them then look out the window to see what happen, and fell down laughing. Well you see Neil got down by making the sharp spikes come out of his hands & feet, but he forgot to cut down his feet first, so he could land on his feet. Instead he landed on his butt, which he was rubbing with a sour look on his face.

            When they finished laughing they went outside & sat with on the grass with him. 

            Linz was the first to speak. "Well that was an interesting way to end the summer wasn't it guys."

            "Yeah me being hung like a hammock is very interesting," Neil said, "and I'm sorry if I insulted you girls & for blackmailing you."

            "It's ok were even now ok." said Happi.

            "Yeah were ok now." They said all agreeing on it.

            "Well this school year is going to be out of this world don't you think." said Sammi.

            "Yeah most likely because know all of us have are powers & all of the brotherhood does too." said Ty.

            "God I hated being the last one to get my powers here," said Neil.

            "Yeah didn't it take you until almost two months before school yet out last year." said Silo.

            "Yes," he said making a pouting face.

            "AAAWWW!!!! We still love you anyways, so don't listen to those mean boys." said all the girls, and then going to hug him.

            "Hey Lee & I didn't say a thing way are we in trouble, & Ty didn't say anything bad ether it was just Si," Zeke said.

            "Ok only Si is trouble happy now." said Jen.

            "Yes," said Lee, Zeke, & Ty.

            "No," said Silo.

            "Don't be mad Si is still love you anyways." Jen said than kissed his cheek making him blush.

            "Well I guess we just wait until tomorrow to see what happens." said Linz.

*****************************************

Linz: End of Poor Neil.

Rogue: You know you might get some flames for torturing him.

Linz: We had to get him back no one could say they wouldn't do they same thing.

Rogue: OK, so what the next chapter called?

Linz: School.

Rogue: Should of saw that one coming.

Linz: Yep, you should have. Well BYE!

Rogue: BYE!

Both: AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. School

Linz: Welcome to chapter 3. We have a special co-host today, my friend Justin Hennessee

Justin: hi!!!!!!!

Linz: Have you had sugar or a boy lately????

Justin: just sex J/K

Linz: Lovely H just lovely thank you for the mental images.

Justin: you're welcome (smirking)

Linz: Just do the disclaimer (shacking her head)

Justin: Disclaimer: Linz does not own X-Men Evo., cause if she did she would give me money.

Linz: Ok on with the story called School.

************************************************

            *Linz POV*

            My alarm clock just rang at 6:30 am. I woke up & got dressed in my favorite outfit, then went to wake up my dear brother with a fog horn.

************************************************

            *Zeke POV*

            **_HHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

            "WHAT THE FUCKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

            "MWWWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" laughed my evil twin.

            "LLLLIIINNNNNNNDDDSSSSSEEEYYYYY MMMMMAAARRRRRIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! IIIIII"MMMM GGGGGOOOOOIIIINNNGGG TTTTTOOOO KKKKKIIILLLLLLLLLLLL YYYYYOOOOOUUUUU!!!!!!!" I yelled.

            "You have to catch me first you slow poke." She said taunting me.

            "GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!" 

            "What are you two doing?!?!?!?!?" screamed Mom.

            "Oh just waking up Zeke with a Fog Horn!" yelled Linz.

            "A FOG HORN!!!!!!" Mom screamed.

            "Well see you at breakfast Bro." she said than she flew out of my window.

********************************************************

            *Ty POV*

            **_HHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

            Well I guess Linz found a way to use that fog horn she got from the prank shop. Poor Zeke, but then again he should know by now to wake up before his sister if he doesn't want to be pranked.

            The girls are all at the table eating, while Silo & Neil are waiting for their food to be done. Ororo is in the kitchen cooking for them. The rest of the parents except Rogue & Remy are eating as well. I'm waiting for Z then I'll eat.

            In flies Linz who is smirking from her latest prank. "Hi, everyone it's a lovely morning isn't it." She said.

            "Not if you are my boyfriend its not," said Happi.

            "Nope but he has to learn sometime to wake up early doesn't he." She said smiling.

            Then in comes the rest of the group aka Rogue, Remy, & Zeke, who was not a happy camper.

            Ororo brings in the rest of the food. We eat well most of us eat while some of us eat & glare at someone else.

***** 20 minutes later *****

            *No ones POV*

            "Well it's time for you kids to go to school & have a good day." Says Professor Xavier.

            "Alright lets go team," says Lee.

            "Yes almighty Leader Boy." Linz said with a smirk.

            "LINDSEY!!!!" he said pissed off by being called Leader Boy.

            "Well Bye kids," yelled our parents.

            "Bye!!!!" they yelled back as they walked out the door.

            "Well who's driving?" asked Sammi.

            "Linz is driving her silver mustang with Ty, Sammi, & Neil. I'm driving my silver motorcycle with Happi. Lee is driving his red convertible with Jen, Silo, & Zoe." said Zeke.

***** 10 minutes later *****

* Linz POV *

            When we arrive, a red Monte Carlo pulled up next to my car. "H is that you?!?!" I screamed.

            "Hey girlfriend," he said getting out of his car as well as his boyfriend Josh Taylor.

            'Hi, Linz." Josh said.

            "Hey Josh. Did you two have a good vacation?" I asked.

            Justin said "Yeah we had a great time together," then Josh put his arm around Justin.

            "Well see you two later, Bye." I said.

            "See ya later, Bye!" they said together.

            "Come on, Linz." Said Ty as he grabbed me hand & bring it to mouth & kisses it.

            I giggled a little bit, "Ok!" I said.

            We all went to our lockers & dropped off our stuff.

            **_****RRRRRIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG****_**

            Well that the first bell got to go to class now.

********************************************************

Linz: That ends this chapter, & Justin how do you like your character in the story.

Justin: I LOVE JOSH!!!!!!!!!

Linz: OK! Well Justin can you give the note to XFreakett for me.

Justin: XFreakett Sammi has both of those powers so she can go invisible & make energy beams.

Linz: Well this is it & the next chapter is called 1,2,3,4,Lunch.

Both: BYE!!!! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	9. 1,2,3,4,& Lunch

Linz: Hi! And welcome to 1, 2, 3, 4, & Lunch, & welcome back Mom as co-host!

Rogue: Hi sugar!

Linz: So mom will you do the disclaimer?

Rogue: Sure, Baby!

Linz: To clarify I'm the younger of the twin by an hour, Mom said I was being stubborn, which I am.

Rogue: Damn Straight, you are.

Linz: Disclaimer Mom.

Rogue: Ok! Disclaimer: LINZ DOES NOT OWN X-MEN EVO. SO DON'T SUE HER!!! GOT ME OR ELSE!!!!!

Linz: I love having a protective mother. Ok I'm going to tell you what grades your person is in.

9th: Jen, Katie, & Aure

10th: Me, Zeke, Zoe, Sammi, Happi, Josh, Taylor, Izzy, & Tasha

11th: Ty, Neil, Lee, Travis, Rael, & Tommy

12th: Silo & Tristan

Rogue: Well on with the story.

***************************************

            *Linz POV*

            Well here I am in my first class, which is geometry, in my class I have Zoe, Zeke, Josh, & Izzy.

            In walks our teacher, Mrs. Mathew **[A/n: Get it Mathew, Geometry, oh I give up], she says, "Welcome to Geometry, I am your teacher Mrs. Mathew. Today since it is the first day we are not going to have any homework, but I am going to tell you what we are going to do in this quarter. BLA BLA BLA BLA …" While the teacher blabbed on & on I was handed a note from Izzy.**

            _Z_

_            How was your summer I really didn't get to see you while I was with Neil, because we were trying to hide from our fathers._

_                        Izzy_

I wrote back.

            Izzy

            I had a good summer. Lots of pranks. There was one at the beginning of the summer where the girls & I snuck into the boys rooms at night & took the boys' shirts the boys laid out for the next day, & dyed them HOT PINK & wrote "I'm A Girly Man!" in light pink on the shirts. Oh God did we get in trouble. We had to use our money & buy the boys new shirts. But it was worth it with the picture we got with those shirts on them.

                                                Z

            _Z_

_            Oh my God give me a picture of that I would so love to have one. Neil told me you blew up the Danger Room, so why did you do it?_

_                                    Izzy_

            Izzy,

            We did it for 3 reasons. 1) To blow up more stuff then we have ever done before. 2) To stop Silo & Lee from training all the time so they can hang out with their girls. 3) And the most important of all was to get back at Neil who blackmailed us with pictures of us making out with our boyfriend.

                                                                                                                                                                        Z

P.S. Do you want a picture of from that as well

_            Z_

_            He did WHAT!!!! I'm going to kill him!_

_                                                                        Izzy_

_P.S. Sure_

            Izzy

            No need to the girls got him back yesterday. He called all the girls except me nice softie. Then got chased by the girls, covered in mud, thrown in the pool, & then hung up like a hammock .

                                                                                                                                                                        Z

_            Z_

_            Ok that's good! Well times almost up! Bye!_

_                                                                        Izzy_

            *****RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG*****

            Well that's it for this class. I wonder how Jen is doing.

            ***** Jen POV *****

            Well I just finished my first class where I had Katie in now I'm off to English. Here is the classroom. Oh I Aure is in the class with me that is nice. BUT OH MY GOD NOT HER!!!!! PLEASE NOT HER!!! But it is Victoria ###### **[Does anyone know ****Duncan****'s last name?] who is the daughter of Duncan & Taryn. God I really hate her she has been trying to got Si ever since we started going out last year.**

            She come over bye me & starts talking, "Oh hello Jennifer hope you enjoyed your summer because this year I'm going to ask Silo Munroe to the Homecoming Dance since it is girls choice, & me being a cheerleader & on the ballot for the Homecoming Court with as well him. We should go together since we are going to win. Then he'll fall for me & leave you in the dust. So enjoy the second with him while they last." Leaving me & going over to sit with her cheerleading friends.

            "Hey Jen," I turned to see Aure, "Don't listen to her she is trying to mess with your mind," she said.

            "I know, but she annoys me so much." I said.

            "Well then do something about it," she said, "and I would do that right now if I were you."

            "HUH?!?!" I said.

            "Look over at her," she said. And I did, that's when I saw it. She was leaning back in her chair with her pop open on her desk. The Marauder in me took over. I used my TK to knock her over to fall on the ground & her foot hit the desk making the pop fly & slip all over herself.

            She screamed & ran out of the classroom then I saw a flash of light as she ran out. I looked over to Aure & saw she had a camera with her. She told me she make copies & give it to me. I agreed. Then we both started to pay attention to class. Then class was over. Now I wonder what Lee is doing now.

*****RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG*****

            ***** Lee POV *****

            Its 3rd period & I have lucked out so far I have not had Robert in my classes yet my god he & his sister just love making trouble for Jen & I. 

            Right now I have chemistry. Well here comes Ty least I have someone to talk to in this class. "Hey Ty over here," I called to him.

            "Hey Lee I guess we have class together." Ty said.

            "Yep. So do you think any one else is going to be in this class that we can hang with?" I asked.

            Ty looks at a person in the doorway, "Well that person is a definite NO." he said.

            "What? Why?," I said as I turned around & saw why it was Robert, the @$$hole, who like his sister who is trying to get Silo from Jen is trying to get Zoe away from me. My god last year when I took Zoe to a party he tried to kiss her, but that was when she kneed him in the *Sensitive* area & then gave him a left hook. I was so proud of her & so was Linz.

            Well he didn't mess with us at least so we can just sit back & listen to the teacher. Then in no time at all 3rd period was over. Now I wonder what Silo is doing.

*****RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG*****

            ***** Silo POV *****

            Well it is time for gym, I see Tristan in this class as well as Jen since in gym they don't care what grade you're in. But oh no not her!!!!! Jen also see her coming & runs over to me & says "Hi Si well it seems we are going to be in a class together after all. We would have known sooner if you would have shown me your schedule."

            "Well it seems we have company in this class as well Ty," said a voice I know very well. Jen & I turned around to see Linz & Ty.

            "Hi Linz, Hey Ty," said Jen. I just nod my head acknowledging that they were there.

            Linz said, "Always the silent type, Si aren't you."

            I answer, "Yes I am."

            Then the teacher came in told us what to do & started gym. Which was a snoozer compared to my dad's workout I usually do.

            By the time gym is over most of the teens here are very tired because they didn't workout over the summer. Well it time for lunch with the whole group.

*****RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG*****

            ***** No Ones POV *****

            Linz, Ty, Jen, & Silo were the first ones at the table. There table fit 20 people, because the X-Men & Brotherhood sat together during lunch.

            Next group of people to arrive were Sammi, Rael, Izzy, Neil, Aure, Josh, Happi, & Zeke. We started to talk then came a pissed off Lee, Zoe who was trying & the word was trying to calm him down, Tasha, Tommy, Taylor, Tristan, Katie, & Travis.

            You see what happen is Robert wrote a note to Lee saying Zoe looks good enough to eat & since Lee wasn't eating her up he would love to in a sexual way. So that pretty much pissed off all the X-Men & even the Brotherhood are pissed off, while Zoe just looked like she was going to hurl. 

            So the two groups of mutant decided to get revenge. Linz, who still had her fog horn since she didn't have time to put it away this morning, gave the horn to Tommy who moved the horn to the bush right behind Robert & close to his ear. Then Linz, who is going to take Sammi's invisibility powers & hide a batch of the marauder's firecrackers, cherry bombs, & stink bombs under his table with a detonator that is controlled by a remote that the groups have. **[A/n: they got the bombs & crackers from their school lockers, & Zoe got the remote & detonator from the Mansion] Taylor, Aure, & Katie have cameras, Tasha has a digital camera, & Izzy has a video camera.**

            Jen uses TK to blast the Fog Horn, then Lee & Rael pushes the button on the remote.

**_BbBbBbBbOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOmMmMmMmMm!!!!!!_**

            Tommy gets back the Fog Horn & Linz hides it in her bag. Then lunch is over.

******RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!******

            And the two groups are off to 5th period.

**************************************************

Linz: Well what do you think???

Rogue: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

Linz: YYYYYEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!! Well that's it for this chapter. Well I'll write as soon as possible so be ready for the chapter called 5, 6, & Homeroom.

Both: BBBYYYYYYEEEE!!!! AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. 5,6,& homeroom

Linz: Hello & welcome to 5, 6, & Homeroom. Today's co-host is Zeke!

Zeke: Hello Readers.

Linz: So bro wanna do the disclaimer?

Zeke: Sure! Linz doesn't own X-Men EVO. & if she did she & the other creator of our characters would be filthy RICH!

Linz: Damn straight we would because everyone would LOVE our characters, right RaptorRed, ace, XFreackett, Midjke, LiquidRiot, Spirit-Saviour …

Zeke: Hey LiquidRiot, if I were real you would be stinking rich cause they would all love ME.

Linz: Oh god you had to inherit Dad's ego didn't you.

Zeke: Yes I did. (Smiles at the camera)

Linz: Enough of Mister Ego, on with the story.

**************************************************

            ***** Zeke POV *****

            Welcome to my hell or as most people call it history. Ah man I just don't get history & my idiotic genius of a sister passes it with flying colors. GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!

            Hey but this class is looking up now, as I see the ever beautiful Happi Munroe. Then of course guess who comes in with her my favorite annoying genius.

            "Hey Bro I guess we have another class together huh." She says smiling. I think she is still energized from the prank we pulled at Lunch. 

            "Hi Eke!" Happi says then gives me a kiss on my cheek.

            I turn red. Linz bust out laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAHA God Happi you are amazing at making my bro blush!"

            "Oh well is in it the freak, her very cute brother, & his cute girlfriend," said the most sicken sweet voice. We turn around to see my sister worst enemy, Ms. Brittney Collins or as Linz calls her Ms. Preppy Bitch. You see Ms. P B is from one of the richest families in Bayville & when she & Linz met she saw Z as a geeky tomboy, who was to poor to be anything to her. And she has also has a crush on Ty so that really doesn't help the matters any.

            I grab my sister just in case she tries to punch Collins out. While I'm doing this Collins starts opening her big mouth again, "Oh ya Geek girl I should tell you Ty has been chosen to walk with me down the red carpet for the Homecoming Dance since we are both in the Court this year, so he is all so going to be my date as well I hope you now that. Vicky & I both are getting our men & so you & Jenny can cry all you want." She turns around flipping her bleached blond hair & walking to her seat.

            "GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Linz growls. I swear if looks could kill Collins would be dead a million times over.

            Happi tries to calm her down, "Linz don't listen to that freakett she is trying to mess with your mind, because we all know Ty & Silo would never leave you & Jen for two for two fake boobed, blond bimbos. You got me," she says.

            Linz clams down, "Yah I got you, but how are we gonna get her back?"

            "I have an idea," I said.

            "What is it?" they asked.

            "Happi cause an very small earthquake to make her & her desk fall over right when the teach walk in front of her, but make it so only her spot shakes so everyone thinks she is not graceful. Then when she says she felt an earthquake they well look at her like she is cracked up." I said.

            "Bro, you're amazing," she said then hugged me.

            10 minutes later, the plan starts. Happi causes the quake. Collins & her desk fall over. Mr. Mitchell asks if she is ok. She says she fell over from a small quake. The smirking Linz says, "If a quake happened why didn't we all feel it." Collins didn't have an answer. Which made everyone in class not believe her story & start laughing at her especially Linz. But there was something in her eyes I didn't trust when she looked at Linz. We'll class is almost over I wonder where Neil is at?

*****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG*****

            ***** Neil POV *****

            Well it is now 6th period, which is woods class. Hey there is Rael I'll go seat by him.

            "Hey Rael Wuz up!" I said.

            "Nothing much." He said.

            "How was your summer with Sammi?" I asked.

            "Good, but it would have been better if someone certain didn't take some pictures & got my girl very pissed off," he said looking at me.

            "Hehehe, ummm, the girls already got me back, Ok." I said.

            "I know I just was messing with your mind," he said with a smile.

            I mumbled, "Thank god!" then we paid attention to the teacher & the class was over, but I wonder how Sammi is doing.

*****RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG*****

            ***** Sammi POV *****

            Well it is Homeroom/Study Hall & I got the whole marauder crew here, but as well as one piece of trash also known as Jen's worst enemy AKA Victoria Matthews.

            She walks up to us & says to Linz, "I hope you enjoy this class because you won't be happy later." She smirked & walked away.

            We didn't pay any attention to her. It was just ideal threats. We worked on our homework which we all finished. Then class was over.

*****RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG*****

            **** NO ONES POV ****

            The girls walked out of their class & to their locker. Sammi & Happi up front, & Linz, Jen, & Zoe walking behind them. Happi & Sammi stopped making the three smack into them.

            "What's up?" asked Zoe.

            That's when they looked & saw Ty kissing Brittney, & it wasn't a one sided kiss ether.

**********************************************************************

Linz: (Upset voice) End of chapter. Excuse I have to leave for a little bit. (Leaves room) (You can hear her crying)

Zeke: (PISSED OFF) DEAD MAN! DEAD MAN! DEAD MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Linz: (Comes back inside) (In a sad voice) Well that's it for this one. Be ready for Chapter 5. Next time on Neo X-Men: Pissed Off. Bye.

Zeke: (Still Pissed Off) Bye & Please Review.


	11. Pissed Off

Linz: (Still upset) Welcome to Pissed Off, Today's co-host is Zoe.

Zoe: (In a mothering type voice) Oh Linz come here. (Hold opens her arms)

Linz: (Goes into the hug) WHY?!?!?! DID HE DO THAT (Starts to cry)

Zoe: I don't know but I'll do the disclaimer then we'll get on with the story.

Linz: OK.

Zoe: Linz doesn't own X-Men so DON'T GET IN HER FACE OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!

Linz: (Says a little happier) Wow, I didn't know you were from the ghetto.

Zoe: I'm not I just like watching movies that say that type of stuff.

Linz: HAHAHAHA!!

Zoe: YYYEEEESSSS!!!! I got her to laugh!

Linz: Thanks I needed that. Well on to the story.

***********************************************

            ***** Linz POV *****

            "Tyler," I said in a hyperventilating.

            "Huh," he said finally coming to his senses, "Z, um, I, it isn't what it seems."

            "Not what it seems. O REALLY, BECAUSE IT SEEMS TO ME YOU WERE KISSING HER & IT WASN"T A ONE SIDED KISS!" I said getting really pissed off.

            "Z please listen," he said begging me. He tried to touch me. I backed away. I knew if he touched my I would lose it, in more than one way, because I'm so angry right now I have lost control of my powers. And I really don't what to know what is going through his head right now.

            That's when my 4 saviors stepped in.

            "Back off Tyler & I mean now," said Sammi. 

            "We can hurt you if you step closer," Jen said.

            "And you know we can," said Happi.

            Zoe walk up to me & put a jacket around me, then gave me some gloves. I put them on.

            Zoe asked, "How could you, Ty. AND WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU??????" She asked the questions that were going through my head right now. The ones I couldn't ask.

            "I don't know. We started talking in homeroom, & got to know each other. We became friends, & the more we talked the more we had in common. Then I don't know how it happen, but I kinda got some feeling for her. That is when class let out then we kissed." He said braking my heart in two.

            That is when Zeke got into it. "How dare you!!!! You & my sister have been together for over 2 years!!! And now you get feelings for her worst enemy!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!" He screamed getting ready to destroy Ty.

            Lee grabbed Zeke & said, "Calm down Zeke this is Linz decision on how she wants to handle this. Linz it's your decision now."

            I know what I'm going to do.

*****************************************************

            ***** Ty POV *****

            She walks up to me & looks me straight in the eyes. Which makes me feel guiltier than before. She then slaps me, which brings me to my knees because of her strength.

            "Tyler, we are over now, & I hope you are happy with Brittney. And Tyler I'm warning you now you better be prepared when you get home because you are going to have the girls, my brother, my dad, my uncle, Logan, & probably some others going to torture you when you get home," she said in a monotone voice.

            I don't know what hurt more the slap or the look in her eyes of hurt & mistrust.

***********************************************

            ***** Miss Prissy Bitch POV *****

            IT WORKED!!!! IT WORKED!!!! YESSSS!!!! I knew my plan would work & now Ty is mine, & that nerd is all alone. MMMMMWWWWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! **[A/N: you will find out what her plan was in another chapter OK, but in the mean time you can guess at it]**

**********************************************

            ***** No Ones POV *****

            Linz leaves the hallway. The girls follow her. Zeke walks off. 

            Silo, Neil, & Lee go over to Ty.

            Ty asks, "Are you three going to have your turn now?"

            Silo shacks his head, "No, you're going to need some friends & anyway if you think you did the right thing no one can blame you."

            "But you are going to die you no that once they get a hold of you, you know that." Neil said.

            "Ya, I know." Ty said.

            "Well let's go home," said Lee.

*************************************************

            **** 15 minutes later ****

            Remy, Kurt, Logan, Zeke, & the Girls were standing outside waiting for them. Happi was holding Ty's uniform.

            Sammi & Jen said this at the same time, "Put that on & meet us I the Danger Room, pronto." With that the all turned away & walked inside.

            "Well bye, & if I'm alive I'll see you later," said Ty.

***************************************************

            ***** 3 hours later *****

            Ty crawls onto his bed. He thinks about 80% of his body is bruised, & he hurts all over.

            The phone rings (RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG)

            Ty pick up the phone & says, "Hello, Tyler speaking."

            "Hi, Ty it is Brittney," she says

            "Hi, Brittney." He said.

            "Well this might be too soon or something, but I wanted to know if you would like to be my boyfriend?" she asked.

            Ty thought about it for awhile.

            "Ty, are you still their?" she said.

            "Yes, I am & my answer is yes I'll be your boyfriend."

****************************************************

Linz & Zoe: WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!

Zoe: (Faints)

Linz: What the IN FUCKING HELL!!!!!! *&**&*^^#*@*@*!(!)#&#)@_)@*@*$#(@(@(@(@(@*#(#$)(#(#(#*#* (Censored) 

Zoe: (Wakes up) Oh Man!!! Linz snap out of it ok!!!

Linz: Ya, I'm ok now. Zoe can you give the first note & I'll give the second.

Zoe: OK, the first not is for the creators of us Neo X-Men. You see my creator, RaptorRed, has decided to make a mini-webpage for us, & if you don't care Linz already agreed. If you don't agree tell me in a review.

Linz: Alrighty then my second note is this, when I get 100 reviews the person who does this review will get to be my co-host for the chapter after a 100 reviews, which ever one it is. So review to be the 100th reviewer.

Zoe: Well that's it for this chapter.

Linz: Yep, & be ready for the next chapter called Homecoming.

Zoe: COOL!!!!

Both: BYE!!!! & PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	12. Homecoming

Linz: (In a monotone voice) Welcome to Homecoming. Today's co-hosts are Izzy & Rael.

Izzy: (In a concern voice) Linz, are you going to be OK.

Rael: Yah are you.

Linz: Yah I'm getting better. Hey Izzy can you do the note to RaptorRed.

Izzy: Sure, RR since no one disagreed to the Idea you can go ahead & start making the webpage.

Linz: Oh yeah Tyria, the website is for both X-Men & Brotherhood OK. Hey Rael do the disclaimer alright.

Rael: Ok, Linz doesn't own X-Men Evo. so GO THE HELL AWAY YOU STUPID LAWERS!!!!

Linz: ok onto the story.

***********************************************************

            (6 weeks & 6 days later)

            (No One POV)

            Today is Saturday, & it is the day of the Homecoming Dance. Ty & Brittney have been going out this whole time. Linz has been very distant from everyone, but she was asked to the dance by Damien Wilson, who is 16 with blond hair & green eyes.

***********************************************************

            (Linz POV)

            Well this is it I'm going on my first date with someone other than Ty. "OH MY GOD THIS SO HARD!!! WHY DID TY DO THIS TO ME I CAN'T STAND THIS I LOVE HIM & HE LEAVES ME! AARRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!!" I yelled into my pillow.

            Then comes in my ever all knowing mother, who knows me way to well. "Honey," she says, "don't do this to your self. Try & forget Ty for the night & just have fun. If you & Ty are meant to be he will come back to you, but you also can make him jealous tonight as well."

            I pull up my head from my pillow & looked at my mom. Who had a very mischievous smirk on her face, which I copied. "Ok mom make me over. I want Ms. Preppy Bitch's jaw to drop in shock, & I want Ty to drool." I said.

            "That my girl." Mom said. And with that we started my makeover.

            (An hour later)

            I walk down the steps of the mansion to reach Damien, who is drooling. Well with that reaction I can tell tonight is going to be a good night.

************************************************************

            (Ty POV) 

            Well I have this really bad feeling that something is going to happen tonight & I might not like it. **[A/N: Oh you'll like it Ty, but what you won't like is that is isn't with you, she is with someone else] Britt has been a great girlfriend, ****[A/N: Excuse me for one second. (Hears barfing coming from the bathroom) I'm back.] but she can't seem to replace Linz. I wonder if Linz is coming.**

            After I thought that I hear people gasping, & I look over to Brittney to see her in shock. When I looked to see what everyone was staring at I went into shock & I began to drool, which I wasn't the only guy in the room to.

            The thing everyone was staring at was, Linz in stunning green spaghetti strapped dress, that was form fitting, ended at her ankles, showed some of her cleavage, & had two splits going up a little bit above mid thigh. She also wore makeup, green stilettos, emerald earring, & a silver necklace with an emerald pendent. And her hair was done in a bun with some strings of hair coming out of it. So in short she was drop dead GORGEOUS!!!! Now I want to get up & ask her to dance…

            But then I noticed she is not alone, she has a date. Part of me brakes & from outside I can hear thunder. I guess Linz isn't the only one who loses control of her powers when she is upset.

**************************************************************

            (Ms. Preppy Bitch POV)

            That little SLUT up showing me & my outfit. Trust me little Miss X-Men you won't survive the night. And I will win Ty & this fight between us.

**************************************************************

L/I/R: WHAT THE FUCK SHE KNOWNS I'M/SHE IS AN X-MEN!!!!!!

Izzy: Ok Linz didn't you say you have made a decision about how your going to do the co-host thing.

Linz: Yes. My decision is the chapters co-host roster will go x-men, x-men, brotherhood, brotherhood, x-men… & also it will ether be brothers & sisters co-hosting or an only child.

Rael: So the next episode it will be another brotherhood bro/sis.

Linz: Yep. Well that is it for this chapter, & please come back for the next chapter called Isis.

All: AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Isis

Linz: (Pacing around the room) How does she know? How does she know?!? HOW DOES SHE KNOW?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Taylor: Linz calm down, it's ok.

Josh: Ya Marvel breath.

Linz: Ok, Ok I'm under control now.

T/J: That's good!

Linz: Alright Tay can you do the Disclaimer.

Tay: Sure, Linz doesn't own X-Men Evo. so GET OFF HER BACK!!!!

Josh: Ok on with the story.

*******************************************************

            (At the Dance) *Linz POV*

            While this is very different, I'm not so use to getting stared at like am a drop dead gorgeous person. Damien & I walk down the steps. When we reach the landing out comes all the girls from both the X-Men & BoM.

            Izzy was the first to speak, "Oh my GOD! You look so amazing, girl." Then she hugged me.

            When she let go, I was bombarded by four girls, who are my best friends, they grabbed me into a five way hug.

            Jen spoke next, "Linz, you look terrific & I'm so happy that you decided to come."

            "We agree with Jen," said Zoe, Sammi, & Happi.

            "Lindsey, let's get a place to sit," said Damien.

            "Ok, bye guys see you later," I said.

            (Two hours later)

            I have had an ok night. I've danced with Damien, Zeke, Neil, Silo, & Lee. Now I'm hungry. I tell Damien I'm getting something to eat, he says ok. But when I get over to the snack table, guess who taps my shoulder, little Miss Preppy Bitch.

            She leans over & whispers in my ear & says, "Come outside, you & I have to talk, little Miss Marvel, oops sorry your not actual Miss Marvel, your just Marvel." She walks out the door.

            My heart stopped the second she said Marvel, & I fallow her outside.

**************************************************************

            *Ty POV*

            Somehow I have lost Brittney. **[A/N: I wish we could all lose her] Then I spot her saying something to Linz, & then seeing Linz get all wide eyed. Britt then walks out the building with Linz fallowing. I know that something is very wrong now. I go & find Jen. I tell her what I saw & ask her to get the group together & let's fallow them. She agrees & then contacts the group & the BoM to help. We all leave to fallow Linz & Britt.**

**************************************************************

            *No One POV*

            Brittney leads Linz to the forest near the school. The group fallowing them are hidden by Sammi's invisibility powers.

            Brittney stops & turns around & says, "Your probably wondering how I know your identity, Marvel, aren't you."

            The group's jaws dropped when she said that.

            "Yes, I am wondering, because I know Ty would never tell you that." Linz said.

            "I know your identity, because I work for Sinister & my codename is Isis." She said.

*****************************************************************

L/T/J: SHE A MUTANT & SHE WORKS FOR SINISTER!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!

Linz: (FAINTS)

T/J: Oh man Linz (Runs over to her & starts to fan her)

Linz: (Wakes up) I'm ok, I'm ok.

T/J: (Breaths a sigh of relief)

Linz: Well that's it for this chapter next one WWF Smackdown (Smirk after that)

T/J: COOL!

All: BYE & PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	14. WWF Smackdown

Linz: (Smirking) This is a good day.

Happi: How the hell is this a good day, we just found out that Ms. PB is a mutant & she works for Sinister.

Silo: Sis has a point, Linz.

Linz: Have you two for got the name of this chapter.

H/S: No, it's called WWF Smackdown **[A/N: Which I don't own, I just borrowed the name from WWF]**

Linz: That's right, but now what about that title would make me so happy.

H/S: (Thinks about it & then it dawns on them) Oohhhhh!!!!!

Linz: That's right.

Happi: Sweet!!!!!

Linz: I know, but can you do the Disclaimer Happi.

Happi: Sure, Ok Linz doesn't own X-Men Evo. so don't send any lawyers after her.

Linz: Thank Happi, hey Si you want to start of the story.

Silo: Sure, Now onto the story.

**************************************************************

            (No Ones POV)

            (In the forest)

            "SINISTER & A MUTANT!!!!!!!!!!!" screeched Linz.

            "That's right, Sinister & a mutant, so little Marvel how do you feel now," said Brittney in an evil, creepy voice.

            "I feel like kickin' your ass," she said.

            "Oh you mean like how your family kicked Ty's butt after he dumped you." said Brittney in a sugary sweet voice that was even creepier than that evil voice from before.

            Linz then figured it out. "You planned Ty's & my brake up didn't you, but how did you do it." She said.

            "It's quite easy when you have an evil scientist as your leader. All you need is for him to make a powder that makes the person who drinks or eats it to feel attracted to the person who they first see after taking it." Brittney said.

            "So pretty much, you drugged him into liking you." Linz said.

            "Yah that's right & to make sure it continues to work I have to give it to him every day." She said.

            "Ooohh, you're goin' down you bitch, first you drug Tyler into liking you, then you make us brake up, & now you keep on taunting me. You're so goin' down." Linz said.

            "Ok if you want a real fight meet me at the park in an hour, but right now I have to go talk to my 'DATE'!" She said.

            That is when Sammi made them all visible again. Then Ty said in a pissed off voice, "You don't need to worry about me Isis, because I'm right here."

            "Tyler!!" she said very surprised.

            Linz smiled at her friends & turned back to Brittney & said, "I'll be there, but make it 30 minutes. Now let's go gang I have a fight to get ready for."

            With that the Neo X-Men & Neo BoM walked off leaving Ms. Preppy Bitch standing there.

**************************************************************************

            (30 minutes later)** [A/N: for the ****Battle**** both ****Linz**** & Ms. PB will be known by their codenames & also I really can't do fight scenes so if it sucks I'm sorry ]**

            The Neo group was in the park, but only Marvel was in her battle uniform. Which was a black body suit w/ a green X over the chest, a green belt w/ a red X as a buckle, green boots w/ red trim, & red hand gloves.

            Then Isis showed up in a Ice blue body suit w/ high heel sky blue boots that went up to her knees & a sky blue cape.

            Than the fight starts, both of them flying in the air,  Isis makes icicles shot from her hands with Marvel dodging them, then Marvel decides to do the direct approach & starts flying through the icicles going strait for Isis. When she gets close enough she grabs Isis by the legs & starts to spin faster & faster. This causes Isis to get dizzy & when she starts turning green. Marvel then lets go of her legs send her falling into the ground & making a pretty good size dent into it. Isis then throws up from all the spinning & then stands up to try & attack Marvel. But Marvel is ready for her, Marvel takes off her right glove & touches Isis's cheek taking her powers & life force, while also knocking Isis out.

            Marvel wins………

            but while the Neo group was celebrating, someone creeps out of the shadows & picks up Isis & takes her away.

**************************************************************

Linz: So what do you think.

H/S: OOOHHH ME LIKE!!!!!!!!

Linz: (Smiles happily) GGGOOOOOODDD!!!

Silo: Hey Linz don't you have a note for Tyria Bell.

Linz: Yes I do, Tyria I agree to let you making a BoM point of view for this story & all you have to do is call the story Neo BoM & it's all yours'.

Happi: Well that's it for this episode.

Linz: And please come back for the next chapter called: Training

Silo: And Please Review!

All: BBBBYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Trainning

Linz: (Still smug from the battle with Isis) Hi welcome to Neo X-Men. Our co-host for today is my mother, & there is a reason it is not one of the characters, but you'll find out that later. Now welcome MOMMA!!!!

Rogue: Hello baby!

Linz: Momma can you do the disclaimer, please.

Rogue: Of course, baby. Linz doesn't own X-MEN EVO. so don't mess with her or your gunna meet the Rogue!

Linz: (Claps) Go Momma you rule.

Rogue: Thanks, now onto the story.

************************************************************

            (12:00 pm at the mansion)

            (Linz POV)

            Professor X was giving us a lecture, "You kids should not have done that, I can't believe you all could be that reckless. You all could have been hurt."

            "But Professor," I started, "We, I had to fight her she challenged me & I will not back down from a challenge. But you are also forgetting something Professor, now we know we have an enemy & we can be ready for him." While she said this, she was also using her charming powers, so they could get not get in trouble.

            It worked.

            "Ok, you are right Lindsey. Ok X-Men & Neo X-Men we are going to start training so tomorrow we are going to wake up at 6:30 am, so we can start training at 7:30." He said.

            "Yes, Professor/Charles/Dad." We all said.

            Then everyone went to sleep for the night.

*******************************************************************

            (7:30 AM)

            (No Ones POV)

            Everyone was in the Danger Room.

            "Alright We'll be splitting into teams of two. And the teams are Logan & Storm, Scott & Jean, Kurt & Even, Lance & Kitty, Rogue & Remy, Silo & Jen, Zoe & Lee, Happi & Zeke, Neil & Sammi, & Linz & Ty.

            Linz & Ty look at each other, and then Linz looks away. She knows it wasn't Ty's fault they broke up, but that still didn't stop the pain in her heart that he caused

            So then each team worked, but Ty & Linz just couldn't get it right, so they kept on making mistakes.

            Ty finally asked the question that was on his mind, "Linz why are we fighting like this, we use to be unbeatable team when fighting." Everyone heard him & pretended to still be training while listening into the conversion.

            "Ty I thought it would be easy to figure out. Ty I know it's not your fault that all of this happened, but you still did hurt & I don't know if I'll be able to trust you every again," she said & with that she turned & walked out of the Danger Room.

            Ty was in shock. After she left the room a tear ran down his face, and then it began to snow in the Danger Room. With the snow, everyone figured it was his powers showing the loneliness that he felt. Then he walked out of the room as well.

            The Marauders looked at each other. Then Zoe spoke, "We have to get them back together, they belong together, & nothing will be right until they are girlfriend & boyfriend again. Girls it seems our next mission is to get them back together, so are you ready for some matchmaking."

            "You better believe it!" They said.

            "Don't forget us. We want to help too, right guys." Zeke said.

            "Yep!" They said.

            Then they call the Neo BoM to ask for their help. Which they agree, then they start planning the matchmaking.

**********************************************************************

Linz: WOW, my friends are very mischievous.

Rogue: That they are, but I was also ready to bawl during this chapter.

Linz: So was I. Ok you give the note to Medjke.

Rogue: Ok, Medjke, Linz would so love to have you do pictures of the Neo cast, & please send them to her as soon as possible. Ok now Linz you have something to say about the co-hosts thing right.

Linz: Yep, well in an earlier chapter, I said on the 100th review, I would have that person come & co-host but I changed my mind, & decided to have, if they want to, my 3 most loyal reviews come & be the co-host from now on. Then do something different for the 100th review show.

Rogue: So who are the 3 reviewers?

Linz: They are the creators of Jen, Tasha, & Taylor, also known as Medjke, Ace's Fate, & Tyria Bell.

Rogue: Cool!

Linz: Bye & please come back for Matchmaking.

Rogue: BYE!

Both: AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Matchmaking

Linz: Welcome to the next chapter of Neo X-Men. And may I introduce my three new co-hosts: **Medjke…**

Med: HHHIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Linz: **Ace's Fate…**

Ace: HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Linz: and **Tyria Bell!!!**

Tyria: WAZ UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ace: Well guys I got something for us.

L/M/T: What is it?????

Ace: I got us phushies of our guys. (She holds out her phushie of Tommy, & gives it a squeeze. Then she hands out the rest of them)

Med: OOOHHHHH!!!!!! (Grabs Silo Phushie, & holds it in a bear hug)

Tyria: SWEET!!!!! (Cradles Tristan Phushie)

Linz: IT'S SO CUTE!!!!!! (Holding the Ty Phushie under her chin) And Ace how about you do the Disclaimer.

Ace: COOL!!! Ok, Linz doesn't own X-Men EVO, so Back Off, Or You Are Going To Have Med, Tyria, & Myself On Your **@$$!!!!!!**

L/M/T: (Claps, & then all at the same time said) Now onto the story!

*****************************************************************

            (At the Matchmaking Headquarters AKA the BoM's House)

            "Ok, so we have everything planned out. The guys will get the stuff together & we will set it up. While we are doing that Jen, Tay, & Tasha will distract Linz, & Silo, Tristan, Tommy will take care of Ty. Right," said Zoe.

            "Right," said everyone else.

            "Ok, teams let's go!" said both Lee & Rael.

            And with that everyone one left with their assignments.

***************************************************************

            (With Linz, Tay, Tasha, & Jen at the Mall)

            "Guys, I really don't feel like shopping today, can't I just go home," whinnied Linz.

            "NO!!!!!" yelled the three.

            Linz pouted.

            Over the intercom of the store they were in came, "Is there a Ms. Lindsey Lebaeu here? If there is please come to the front counter."

            Linz looked at the others & shrugged. They walked over to the counter. Then Linz said, "Umm, I'm Lindsey Lebaeu. You asked for me."

            "Ah, yes, these came for you." said the manager, who gave her an envelope & a yellow rose.

            She opened the envelope & read out the note, "It says, 'Yellow stands for many things, but in you it stands for friendship & hope. That is because of your great bond between your friends & for the hope you give everyone. Signed, Your Secret Admirer."

            "Wow, that's deep!" said Tasha.

            All three were thinking, I wonder which one of the group wrote that, because he/she is really good.

***************************************************************

            (At the same time, at the movie theater)

            Ty got called up to the concession stand, & the guys came with him. When he got there he got a note & a white rose. And it read, 'White is color for purity, but it also signifies a blank slate & snow. So it is much like you, who got a blank slate when you became Charles Xavier's son & now because of what happened with your girlfriend. It is also like you because of your love of snow. Signed, Your Secret Admirer.'

            "Damn Ty, it seems someone has the HOTS for you," said Tommy.

            "It seems, Tommy is right for once," said Tristan, who was smirking with Silo.

            Tommy just figured out what he meant, "HEY!!! Take that back!!!"

            "He joking, Tommy, we were just messing with your mind," Silo said.

****************************************************************

            (Two hours later, At the Mansion, With the Girls)

            They go up to section that Professor X gave the Lebaeu Family. **[A/N: Each of the families get the own section of the Mansion like Lebaeu Family get the West Wing, Top Level, while The Munroe Family gets the East Wing, Top Level, & ect…] When they meet Rogue, who was waiting for them. "Baby," she said, "there is a package & a note delivered for you today, Ah took it t' your room. Well Ah have t' get goin' t' meet your daddy. By' gurls. **

            "Bye Momma/Rogue!!" said the girls, who then ran to Linz's room.

            In her room, was a yellow box that matched the rose & another envelope. They opened the box first. They gasped. Inside was a beautiful white halter top dress that was lined in yellow gold & sprinkled with gold glitter. It showed at least half of her back & it ended with a flare at her ankles. But it also had a pair of yellow gold strappy shoes.

            Then she read the note, 'Dear Z, I hope you like my gift, please come to the park & go to the gazebo at 7:00.

Signed, Your Secret Admirer.

            "You're going right?!?!?!?" asked Jen.

            "Cause you better after this!!!!" said Tay.

            "Yes, I'm going, but I only have two hours to get ready!!!!" she said.

            "We'll have you ready in time, now sit down & let us work." Jen said.

            And they are off for a quick make-over.

******************************************************************

            (At the same time in the Xavier section)

            Ty also got a note & a gift. His gift was black dress pants, black dress jacket, pale yellow button up dress shirt, & a pair of shinny black shoes. And his note said the exact same thing except it said Dear Ty instead.

******************************************************************

            ( 7 o' clock at the Gazebo)

            The gazebo was made up as a romantic paradise.

            Ty was there first. He was dressed in the gift, & he had his hair still in his wild style only it had gel in it, also he had the first button of the shirt undone.

            Then Linz came. She had her hair done in a French braid & she had very little make-up on.

            When they saw each other they knew it was a set-up, but they didn't care. Cause when they looked into each others eyes they saw the love they still felt for each other. So they came together, & Ty grabbed her hands & put them around his neck. Then he grabbed her waist & pulled her close. And finally he kisses her, & I MEAN KISSED HER!!!!!!!

            In the bushes around the Gazebo, the two groups congregated each other.

            Lee & Rael said, "Mission Completed!"

******************************************************************

Linz: (Turns to her Co-Hosts) Well what do you think?

A/T/M: THAT WAS SO CCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Linz: (Jumps in the air) YYYYEEESSSS!!!!!!!!

Tyria: Well that finishes this Chapter.

Ace: So come back for Marauder's Fight

Med: And Please Review!!!!!

Linz: BYE & see you next time

T/A/M: BYE!!!!!!


	17. Marauders Fight

Linz, Tyria, Med, & Ace were all sitting around holding their plushies. 

Med: So Linz were have you been for so long. (Giving her a look)

T/A: (Copies that look)

Linz: I was planning on writing on Thanksgiving Weekend, but I got sick. Then I had school stuff to do as well. So I'm REALLY SORRY!!!!!

T/A/M: It's ok!

Linz: Yeah! Well now onto the reason we are here, but first the disclaimer & today it's Tyria's turn

Tyria: Linz doesn't own X-Men: EVO so get the HELL OFF HER BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

L/A/M: SWEET!!!! And on with the FIC!!!!!

**********************************************************************************

            (Linz's POV, who is writing in her computer diary)

            It has been a couple of weeks since the Neo BoM & Neo X-Men decided to get Ty & me back together. It was very quite around here until yesterday. When the Marauders & I decided to add a little spice to the school day. Which ended up with us finding more out about our new enemies. And this is how it happened…

**********************************************************************************

            (Yesterday, 7 A.M.)

            Jen was sitting in Linz's room tapping her foot impatiently. Which was getting on the nerves of the rest of the Marauders. And Happi couldn't take it any more.

            "WILL YOU STOP THAT, JEN!!!!!" she screamed.

            The second she said that Jen stopped her tapping. Then said, "OKAY, OKAY I've stopped no need for murder Happi."

            Zoe decided to put her two cents in, "I think we are all boarded, so what should we do about it?"

            "I think it is time for a Marauders' run, what do you think Linz," said Sammi.

            Linz said, "I think you are TOTALLY right, but who will we get?"

            They all thought about who should be the target. That is when an idea all hit them.

            All at the same time, they said, "I know the people we should hit. It's Victoria, Robert, & Derek, the new guy that won't leave Linz/me alone."

            They all look at each other in shock & then say, "Whoa SWEET!!!!"

            Then they start their plans.

***********************************************************************************

            (Lunchtime Yesterday, 12 P.M.)

            Under a table which the three targets sit at are about 100 cherry bombs, 50 fog horns, & 25 fireworks. In the bushes surrounding them has 5 boom boxes that have CDs that will play the theme from Jaws at full blast, and everything is set to go off at 12:10.

***********************************************************************************

            (10 minutes later)

            **_DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DDDDDDDUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_            BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

            And now you have three Kentucky Fried Chickens.

            Derek, who wasn't as KFCed as the others, walked over by the girls, who were holding in their laughter & trying to hide their cameras. Then he dropped a note on the table they were at & walked away. **[A/N: Info on Derek, Red hair in a buzz cut w/ ice blue eyes, & he is about 6'2", & he obsessed w/ ****Linz****]**

            Linz opens the note. She drops it after she reads it. The girls then grab it. It says, 'Well my dear X-girls it seems you have challenged us & we except, so meet us in the forest where you found out about Isis at 4 P.M.

                                                                                                                                    Sincerely,

                                                                                                                                    Derek aka Demon

                                                                                                                                    Victoria aka Zena

                                                                                                                                    & Robert aka Ares

            And the girls' reaction was, BLINK, BLINK, BLINK, as they dropped the letter.

**********************************************************************************

            (Yesterday, 4 P.M.)

            The girls were all dressed in the outfits. Which were the same as Linz, but instead of red & green, they have other colors.

            Happi: Blue & Yellow

            Sammi: Purple & Red

            Zoe: Yellow & Red

            Jen: Green & Blue

            Then there was Demon. With a black body suit & blood red armor over it w/ blood red boots & gloves. His hair now had black strikes through it.

            Zena was in an outfit like Isis except it was a goldish yellow, but it didn't have a cape instead it had a belt.

            Ares had an outfit like Demon but it was red instead of black.

             Marvel said, "Firecracker, Sentinel you girls take Zena, while Vex & Celestial take Ares, & I'll take Demon, got it."

            "Yes, Marvel," they said.

            The girls split up.

**********************************************************************************

            (Round 1: Fire & Sen vs. Zena)

            Zena grinned evilly at the two. Then out of her arms something pops out. They look like bones. She grabs the bones & pulls on them, & out comes two swords that look like bones.

            Fire & Sen look at each other & gag. It was VERY degusting to watch.

            Zena gave a battle cry. And now they know why she is called Zena, it's because she sounds exactly like her.

            Zena jumps with her bone swords pointing strait at the two. She was plan on running them through the girls. But she forgot one MAJOR thing. With her flying through the air, she was defenseless against a telepathic attack. With just one thought from her mind, Sen sent Zena flying away from them. Fire didn't want to be left out of the fun so before Zena hit something she sent an energy beam from her hands. This sent Zena flying even father.

            Sen & Fire did a high five, then when to find out how the others were doing.

**********************************************************************************

            (Round 2: Vex & Celes vs. Ares)

            Ares decided to show off his powers. He made weapons out of fire.

            But it was a bad idea, because now the girls had an idea of how to beat him.

            Celes flied up into the air, where he couldn't reach, so he went after Vex. Vex kept porting in & out so it kept him busy, & he wouldn't notice Celes calling her water abilities forward. When Celes was ready, Vex ported right in front of him & pointed up. He looked up, while Vex ported away. What he saw above him was Celes water blast coming strait towards him.

            SSSSPPPPLLLLAAAAASSSSHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

            Celes came down, & Vex grabbed her hand & ported to go find the others.

***********************************************************************************

            (Round 3: Marv vs. Demon)

            Demon wasn't as stupid as the other two. He didn't show off his abilities, & he didn't underestimate his enemies.

            Marv & Demon were fighting mid-air hand to hand combat. They were around the same strength, & both could block each other moves. Exactly at the same time they both punch each other in the jaw sending both of them backwards. Marv had enough, she took off her gloves, but she didn't have enough time to use her powers. Demon used another of his powers before she had a chance. He sent black lightning strait at her knocking her out. He made a move to grab her, but was blown away by a powerful gust of wind. He turned to see the other four marauders holding onto Marv.

            Demon smirked evilly & took off after saying, "This is just a taste of my powers, & we will meet again. Then I'll take my prize, I'm not the son of Sinister for nothing." **[A/N: I know Sinister can't have babies the normal way, so Demon is a test-tube baby]**

**********************************************************************************

            (Mansion)

            The girls ran into the house after porting from the forest. Linz was still knocked out.

            The girls yelled, "SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, WE NEED HELP, NOW!!!!!"

            Everyone ran/rolled/flied into the room, once they saw the girls, they grabbed Linz & took her to the Med-room.

            After being interrogated, the marauders & the rest of the group were waiting for someone to come out & tell them what was taking so long.

**********************************************************************************

            (30 minutes later)

            The girls swore that there were four dents in the floor outside the Med-room from Ty, Zeke, Kurt, & Logan pacing back & forth.

            Then finally, Ororo came out & told them she was going to be fine. She just needs rest.

***********************************************************************************

            (Today, Linz's room)

            Linz writes in her diary, 'And I got rest, & when I woke up I was hugged to death by many people. Then the five of us got another lecture, & finally the girls told me what happened after the fight. And this is all I have to say to him about "his prize", he can try all he wants, but this _prize will not come that EASILY!'_

***********************************************************************************

Linz: Well, what do you think?

M/T/A: (Wide eyed & just clapping)

Linz: Mwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, Ace can you give the note to Untamed-Dragonfly.

Ace: Sure! U-D, thanks, but no thanks Linz likes how her story is just the way it is, but thanks for asking.

Linz: And to Eileen, who is the creator of Katherine, I give a plushie of Travis. And I have a personal note my e-mail has changed so if you need to get a hold of me e-mail at Linzey@mchsi.com.

Med: Well that's all folks!

Tyria: See you next time!

Ace: The next chapters called Evan & Pietro!

Linz: And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
All: BBBYYYEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. Evan & Pietro

Linz: Welcome to the next chapter of Neo X-Men !!!! But today is also a special day!!!!

T/A/M: WHY?????  
Linz: BECAUSE WE HAVE 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

T/M/A: SSSSSSSSSSSSWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!

Linz: And for this special event, we have two more co-host to add for the day!

Ace: Who are they?

Linz: **(In an announcer's type voice) Now everyone please welcome to the studio, Eileen.**

Eil: (Waves to everyone, while holding her Travis plushie) Hi everyone it's so good to be here! (She sits in a dark red bean bag chair next to Tyria, who was in a leopard print bean bag chair, & Ace, who was in a sapphire colored one)

Linz:** (Announcer voice) Now please welcome our 100th Reviewer, X-FREAKETT!!!!!!**

E/M/T/A: YOU GO GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

X: (Blushing madly) Thanks gals!

Linz: And for being the 100th reviewer not only will you get your own plushie of your guy, you also get the whole Neo X-Men plushie set, which even includes a prank set for the Marauder to use.

A/T/E/M: Oh man, I want one!

Linz: You might get it one day, just keep on reviewing.

E/A/M/T: Ok!

(X goes over & sits in a purple beanie which is between Med, who is in a Green Beanie, & me, who is a Silver Beanie)

Linz: Hey Eil do the disclaimer.

Eil: Sure, Linz doesn't own X-Men EVO. so if can't figure that out by now you have a serious problem.

The Rest: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!

*******************************************************************************

            (Linz's diary)

            Well and I thought the Demon entry was going to be my most interesting entry for this month, but I was wrong this one is. As you know diary Neil & Isabelle are dating each other, but there are TWO BIG PROBLEM as known as Pietro & Evan. But everyone had enough of the two of them wrecking Neil's & Izzy's relationship, exceptionally the Marauders, so we decided to take this into our own hand with a little help form my mothers & the BoM girls. And while this is what happened…

*****************************************************************************

            (Two days ago, BoM's House)

            Linz, Rogue, Tasha, Katherine, Aure & Taylor were all hiding in the bushes waiting for Pietro to come out with Izzy.

            When they came out, Izzy stalled her father until Rogue went up behind him & absorbed him. He hit the ground.

            Katherine picked him up & put him in our truck.

            Aure talked into a walky talky & said, "Stage 1 complete. We got the road-runner. Now onto stage 2. We have to trap the Porcupine."

            "Roger that, we'll keep Porcupine busy."

*****************************************************************************

            (At the Mansion an hour later)

            Evan was drinking his 10th glass of milk today. When our favorite She-Devils come into the room. 

            "Hi, Evan!" said Linz.

            "Hello gals, up to any mischief today?"

            "Wouldn't you like to know," said Sammi.

            "Now that I think of it no I don't." he said

            Linz walks behind him acting like she is getting something to eat from the fridge.

            Zoe says with a smirk, "Good Idea!"

            Then Happi says, "Well Evan, just so you know, Sorry."

            "For what?" he asks.

            "This," says Linz, who absorbs him.

            Out like a light he goes. Linz picks him up & flies him to the truck.

            Jen talks into the walky talky, "Stage 2 complete. Time for the road-runner & porcupine to meet."

            "Roger that Radar."

*******************************************************************************

            (In underground area, 30 minutes later)

            In a dark room w/ 12 chair in it. Two of the chairs were in the center with the rest encircling them. The chairs in the middle had two men chained up in them. A woman from one of the other chairs walked up to the men & took off the blindfolds & gags.

            The two men started swearing like heck at all the women. The woman, who took off the blindfolds & gags, smacked them, which felt like being punched.

            Another woman older then the other said, "WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
            "Rogue!?!?!?" said Pietro & Evan.

            Rogue got up & said, "Yes boys it's."

            They said, "Why FUCK is happening."

            Sammi walked up to them, "This is an intervention. We are tired of having to fix the damage you do to your children just because of something that happened almost 20 years ago."

            Tyria says, "Pietro do know how much Izzy cries when you say stuff about Neil. She loves that boy & you are HURTING her by saying that stuff."

            "Uncle, I hate saying this, but if you keep on doing this Isabelle will hate you as much as my mother hates Grandpa." said Tasha.

            This affected Pietro because he loves his daughter & doesn't want to lose her like his father did to Wanda.

            "Now it's your turn Evan, you don't think the things you say about Izzy don't affect Neil. Well you're wrong. Everytime you do that, Neil goes into the workout room & starts punching the heck out of the punching bag. One time his hands started to bleed because he punched so much." said Jen.

            "That's not the only thing I heard him cussing you & Pietro out, and I think I heard him say that he was visualizing you guys while hitting the bag, so Neil will also hate you to Evan." said Linz.

            Evan was also affected by this.

            "So the question we have for you two is, 'Are you going to let your children be in love with each other or let them hate you for the rest of you lives?'" said Katherine.

            "I choose love." They both said at the same time.

            All the women smile.

**********************************************************************************

            (Linz's Diary)

            We un tied them & went to the mansion. There at the mansion was Izzy & Neil. Evan & Pietro then told them they were now aloud to date for real. And Izzy reaction was amazing, she bear hug both Evan & Pietro, & then she frenched Neil in front of everyone. That boy turned into a cherry after the kiss. Well until next time.

                                                                                                                                                ~~~(~~@ Linz

*********************************************************************************

Linz: End of Chapter!

X/E/T/M/A: (Claps & whistle) Go LINZ!!!!!

Linz: Thank you!! Well that's all for this episode, but I have one more thing to add X & Eil if you guys want you can come back ever other episode.

X/E: We'll think about it.

Linz: OK, alright the next chapter is called Return of Isis. BYE!!!!!!!

A/T/M/X/E: BBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All: AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Note

Linz: Dear readers & friends, I'm sorry to say I won't be able to type a new story until Easter at the earliest or in early May at the latest. The reason is because I'm only typing w/ one hand right now. I kinda fractured my left wrist, so until I get this cast off I won't be writing. So I'll see you soon. BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. Return of Isis

Linz: I'm BBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

T/A/M: YYYYYYYAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Linz: I feel so loved (Sniffle, Sniffle)

Tyria: Ok, group hug!

L/M/A/T does a group hug

Ace: Ok enough of that now lets get onto the reason we are here.

Linz: Ok, so Med, would you like to do today's disclaimer.

Med: Sure. Linz doesn't own X-Men EVO., so if you don't GET OFF HER BACK I WILL COME & KICK IT FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

L/T/A: You go girl!!!!!  & on w/ the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****************************************************************************

            (A week later after last chapter/ Ty's POV)

            Z & I are sitting in the living room watching a movie, when in comes Neil looking all spruced up.

            Linz asks, "Going out on an official date w/ Izzy aren't, ya?"

            Neil smile & shacks his head yes.

            "Well have a great night, but not to great Z & I don't want to have to bale you two out of jail." I said.

            Neil says, "Ha-Ha, very funny Ty. Well see you guys later. BYE!" He leaves the room.

            I snuggle up closer to Linz. Z lays her head on my shoulder. And somewhere between watch the movie & making out, we fell asleep holding each other.

*************************************************************************

            (The next day/ Zeke's POV)

            I know I shouldn't mess w/ this lovely scene my sister & Ty are making but it's time for payback for all the time she woke me up.

            I quickly grab my boom box & Z's boom box, and then I grab our two Pat Benitar CDs. I put the CDs on "All Fired Up" & turned the Volume to full BLAST!

            I put in some ear plugs & presses play.

************************************************************************

            (Linz's POV)

            **_(ALL FIRED UP!!!!!!!)_**

            WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            Ty & I are looking around the room while are ears bursting.

            That's when I see my smug looking brother turn off the stereos & take out his ear plugs.

            He then said, "Payback, sister, payback."

            Both Ty & I nodded our heads, well at least I can get him back the next time he sleeps in late, but any way we have to get ready for the school picnic.

***********************************************************************

            (Ty POV)

            Well its been an very interesting morning at least. Linz & I part ways to get changed. I jump in the shower. **{A/N: Excuse me for a little bit, I going to daydream for a bit after that sentence} While I was in there, I heard a noise, but though nothing of it. I finished my shower & got dressed. That's when I noticed a note on my dresser. It said:**

            Tyler,

                        I had to go help set up for the picnic, so can you please come & help me set up right away. I'll be at the middle of the rose garden by the big maple tree.

                                                                                                Love Lindsey

            I grabbed my bag & left for the place she said. But never did I think about how she wrote Lindsey & Tyler instead of Linz or Z & Ty. **{A/N: DUN DUN DA}**

*************************************************************************

            (At the park)

            I arrive at the place she said, but she wasn't there. So I decided to leave, then I rammed into something.

            Then out of the shadows comes Isis.

            She says, "Hello Tyler, I see you my note."

            "You sent the note, but why"

            "Because you are the bait."

            "For who???"

            She gives me a look & says, "Who do you think."

            "Linz"

            "Give the boy a prize, but maybe not since you only got the answer half right. Sinister want Lindsey & Ezekiel."

            "But why"

            "One because have ever notice that bond the two of them have. I guess not, but my leader has & he wants to test it, not to mention Lindsey has her mother's powers but w/o its flaws."

            "You'll never get them. They are to smart for you."

            "Oh yes they will because who do I have to bargain w/ & we all know how much Lindsey loves you. And Ezekiel will come just to protect his little sis. So I win."

            "You won't, I know you won't."

            "We'll just have to wait & see won't we, lover boy." She winks & blows a kiss at Ty, then walks away waiting for the twin.

**************************************************************************

Linz: End of Chapter.

A/T/M: (Jaws on the floor & eyes the size of basketballs) Whoa!!!!!!

Linz: Hehehehehehehe!!!!!!!! Cliffhanger isn't it.

M/A/T: Uh-hu (Still in shock)

Linz: Well that's it for this episode. BYE!!!!!!!!!

T/M/A: (Still shocked) And Please Review!


	21. Trap

Linz: Welcome to Episode 14: Trap!

Ace: (who is sitting in her sapphire bean bag chair sipping her non-alcoholic margarita) So Z what's the terrible twins going to do.

M/T: Yah!!!! (Also sipping their margaritas)

Linz: You'll just have to wait & see! (Takes a drink from her margarita)

T/M/A: No fare!!!!!

Linz: Yes it is it my story, & Ace it's your turn again for the Disclaimer.

Ace: Ok, repeat after me: Z DOES NOT OWN X-MEN EVO. OK!!!!!!!!

M/T: On with the show!!!!!!

***************************************************************************

            (Linz POV)

            "Ty! Ty!!! TY!!!!! TTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!!! UUUUURRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!"

            I looked everywhere for Ty and still haven't found him.

            That's when I heard someone scream for me.

            "SSSSIIIIISSSS!!!! Get down here NOW!!!!!" screamed Zeke. I knew something was wrong, more than that I felt something wrong between the link me & Zeke have.

            I've always wondered why Zeke & I have a link between us. Sometime he & I can read each others thoughts, feelings, or sometime when we are hurt feel each others pain.

            I fly down to him.

            He says, "Linz, we've got trouble look what I found in your room." He hands me a note which says:

            Hello little Marvel, missed me. By now you are probably wondering where your delicious boyfriend is. Well he's here with me in my force field. So come to the middle of the rose garden by the big maple tree, & bring your brother, but only your brother.

                                                                                                From the darling Vixen,

                                                                                                            Isis

            I crush the note in my hand is about ready to fly off when, Zeke grabs my arm.

            "Linz, you are probably doing what she wants you to you know that." He says.

            "So! My boyfriend is in danger right now!!!" I screamed.

            "Sis think about it. She wants both of us there, it is most likely…" He started.

            "A trap"

            "Right, but we have someone who can…"

            "Make people invisible. That's brilliant Bro. Well what are we waiting for lets go find the group. We got some ass kicking to do."

            "You got it Baby Sis!"

            The two of them run off to find the gang.

****************************************************************************

            (10 min later @ the rose garden, No Ones POV)

            Isis decides that she wants to seduce Ty while they are waiting. **{A/N: I'm now praying that Ty will still be sane after this.}**

            She presses her left earring & her clothes changes from her battle outfit to an outfit, if you even want to call it an outfit it's more like she was wearing a bra & mini-mini-MINI skirt, she doesn't even need to bend over you can already see her thong. **{L/A/T/M: (all turn green & run for their own bathrooms & throws up)}**

            Ty sees her, & looks up to the heaven & think, 'Why must you torture me'

            "Oh, Tyler," she said tying (& the word is tying) to be seductive, "what do you think of my outfit or maybe you tell me what you think of me, my love slave" **{L/M/A/T: (All have sweatdrops running down their heads) Umm ok!!!}**

            Ty is smashing his head against the force field, saying, "Make it stop, make it stop, please, what did I do to deceive this."

            That is when Marvel, Spitfire, & the rest of the Neo X-Men, who were invisible, came in. They saw Isis. The reactions were:

            Marvel: Yuck!!!!! I think I'm going to hurl.

            Spitfire: My eyes, I will never see again after this.

            The invisible group: Agree with both their statements.

            Isis changed back into her battle outfit. All the Neos' thought 'Thank God'.

            "So now that you are here, I am ready to make a trade you two for Tyler." She said.

            Ty screamed, "Don't do it. Sinister knows about your bond & he wants to experiment on you 7 he also wants to test you powers Linz, go now."

            "No, Ty I won't I'd rather be a Ginny pig for a Mad Scientist then you be a toy for her," she said. While she talked she put her hands behind her back signaling the gang to get ready.

            Zeke said, "And I would never let my sister go alone, so where ready."

            Isis puts adamantium hand cuffs on them. She then lets the force field down.

            "Now," yelled Linz.

            The group became visible.

            "No!" screamed Isis.

            Blast (aka Lee) shots a beam strait at her knocking her off balance then Darkling (Silo) & Jag (Neil) make a cage of shadows & bones.

            Sentinel then used her TK to get the key for the hand cuff away from her. Ty grabs them & unlocks the twins.

            Linz & Ty hugs & kiss, but as soon as they pull apart a blast come sending everyone flying.

            You hear a CLICK & a little scream, & a SMACK.

            When Celestial & Rain finally get the smoke from the blast away you see up in the air Demon smirking w/ Marvel in his arms w/ a depower collar **{A/N: what is that collar actually called} **around her neck.

            "Well it seems I finally got me prize good bye, Neo X-Men, & trust me I'll keep her very safe.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" after that he flies off.

            "NNNNNNOOOOOOO LLLLLLLLIIIINNNNNNDDDDDSSSSSSSEEEEEYYYYY!!!!"

yelled the group.

            "DEMON COME BACK I'M STILL TRAPPED!" said Isis.

******************************************************************************

Linz: End of chapter.

Med: Oh!

Ace: My!

Tyria: God!

T/M/A: LINZ JUST GOT CAPTURED!!!!!!!!!!

Linz: Yep! And you'll just have to wait until Chapter 15: Sisinter's Lab comes out to find out what happens so until then. Bye!

A/T/M: And Please Review!!!!


	22. Sinister's Lab

Linz: Welcome to Chapter 15: Sinister's Lab.

Ace: And please welcome back…

Med: Eileen &

Tyria: X-Freakett or now known as MaMa MOOOSH, but we still call her X.

E/X: Hi everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Linz: Now onto the disclaimer, would you do us the honors please X.

X: you got it! Z doesn't own X-MEN EVO so LEAVE HER AALLLOOOONNNEEEE!!!!!!!

The Rest: ON W/ THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*******************************************************************

           (Linz POV @ who knows where)

                          "Ok did somebody get the name of that bulldozer that ran over me," I said as I woke up w/ a headache.

            I was expecting someone to laugh, but when I heard nothing I opened my eyes to see I wasn't in my room. I was in a dark colored room that looked very morbid. Then I looked down I was out of my uniform & I was in a very dark green dress it was almost black.

            "What in heaven's name I'm I doing in this thing & where in hell I'm I?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

            "You're in my room my dear prize." Said a voice behind me.

            I turned around quickly to see Derek standing there looking smug. I tried to fly over to him to smack that look off his face, but I couldn't fly. That when I felt something around my neck. I knew what it was. Now I am with out my powers but that doesn't make my defenseless. I am a great fighter just like Mom.

            He walks closer to me & said, "My prize how about you give me a little gift, maybe like kiss or something more.

            "How about I give you a kick in the nuts, so you can never have kids. Now that would be a GREAT gift for the ENTIRE WORLD!!!!!!!" I said back.

            "You damn bitch!!!!" he tries to slap me. I block him. He then tries with the other arm. I deflect him again. Then he shoots me w/ a little bit of his black lightning. Derek captures me, & I struggle to get away from him. I couldn't he was stronger then me. He tries to kiss my neck. I try to wiggle out of his arms. That's when the REAL Dr. Evil showed up.

            "Son, stop now, you can play w/ her later after we have done our tests." Sinister said.

            "Alright father." the asshole said.

            "Don't I get a say in this," I said thrashing in the assholes arms.

            "No my dear," Sinister said, "but since you are my son's play thing we will try not to hurt you to much." As he touches my cheek w/ one of his long finger nails. While he does that I shiver.

            "You know what you are one creepy @&@^#%%!&!%$^^#**#^$^*#*(#((%^#@#&# mother fucker, you know that right." I said.

            "You defiantly have spirit, but it will brake. Trust me. Come on son & bring her."

******************************************************************

            (10 min later)

            "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Linz that went through the whole compound.

*******************************************************************

            (Someone else POV)

            "Hold on little one. I will help both of us get out of here." She said.

********************************************************************

            (@ the Mansion, No Ones POV)

            "AAHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Zeke cried as he fell to the floor.

            "Zeke!!!!!!!!!!" they all yelled as Happi, Rogue, & Remy all ran to him.

            "Oh god, make it stop, PLEASE, stop hurting her!" he said w/ tears in his eyes, while rolling on the ground in pain.

            **SHINK!**

            Everyone turned to Logan, who had his claws out, & he said, "The only way to get answer would be to get them from her." He pointed to Isis, who was still in the cage.

            "Wanna start talking, Isis. Or is it the hard way." Logan said.

            Charles was about to interfere, when Logan gave him a telepathic communication.

            'I'm only scaring her Chuck."

            Then he nods his head.

            Logan gave one of his glares & she cracked.

            "Alright I'll tell you everything & I'll give you the location of the Base, just don't hurt me!!!!!!!!!" she said whining.

            "Ok!" Everyone said.

*******************************************************************

Linz: End of Chapter 15!

A/E/M/T/X: (Whistles & does a standing ovation)

Linz: YYYEEESSS!!!!!

Girls: So who was the mystery person?!?!?!?!?!?  
Linz: You just have to what & see. But you can guess who it is & if you get it right The Whole Plushy Set {See 100th Review Special: Evan & Pietro} or for X she'll get a non-alcoholic margarita since she already has the Set.

Girls: ALRIGHT!!!!!!!! BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Linz: And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	23. Rescue

Linz: (Dances around the room) Welcome to chapter 16: Rescue!!!!!

T/A/M: (Sweatdrop) Umm?!?! Linz what's up w/ you today?

Linz: It's my BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!! I'm 17 today!!!! (Still dancing around the room, but now w/ non-alcoholic margarita in her hand)

A/M/T: OH!!!!! HAPPY B-DAY TO YOU, THEN!!!!!

Linz: Thanx!!!!! & here are your margaritas.

M/T/A: YAY!!!!!!

All: (Plops down on their bean bag chairs)

Linz: Ok disclaimer time, Tyria.

Tyria: Alright, The birthday girl doesn't own X-MEN EVO. so don't mess up her b-day w/ legal papers.

M/A/L: On w/ the story!!!!!!!

*********************************************************************

            (On the X-Jet, No ones POV)

            Isis is still tied up. Zeke/Spitfire was lying down because he still was hurting from what happened to his sister. Happi is watching over him.

            The rest of the X-Men & even some of the BoM, who came along to help, where sitting in the main room. Ty was looking a bit cracked up, & his eyes were red from crying. Taylor & Tasha were trying their hardest to get him to think about the positive stuff, so that he would be ready when they land.

            Katie was watching the whole thing from the corner of the room & she made a promise to herself. That when they landed she was going to make these people pay for hurting her friends.

            The Marauders expect Happi were all together looking calm, but once you looked into their eyes you saw the truth. They were very scared & VERY PISSED OFF!!!!!

            As were the rest of the X-Men & BoM.

            Then Prof. X spoke, "Everyone we will be landing in a few minutes, & I must say this don't go after Sinister or Demon. We are only here to save Lindsey. You hear me."

            "Yes, Prof/Dad/Charles/Chuck/Sir." They said.

*********************************************************************

            (A few minutes later)

            "Ok everyone we're here," said Storm.

*************************************************************************

            (Around the same time, @ the base)

            In a dark lab, a girl who is chained up use to be wearing a fine dress, but now the dress is nothing more then torn up rages that covered her body. Her eye are open, but they are glazed over it was like the fiery girl who she use to be wasn't there any more. On her body there was bruises & burns all over. She was all alone in the lab, because the father/son duo left her alone to go talk to their workers.

            But she wasn't alone anymore a figure sneaked into the lab & look at what they done to the girl. "I'm so sorry little one you should have never had to feel something like this." 

            The female unlocked Linz from all of her chains, including the depower collar. Then she picked her up & swiftly escaped the lab & base.

              Linz woke up a little & saw the women's face in the dim light. She then whispered, "Thank you, Grandma." Before falling unconscious again.

            "Your welcome, Granddaughter," said Mystique.

**{A/N: The mystery person was Mysty here. If you don't remember in the very 1st part of the intro to the story in ****Linz****'s bio. It said Mysty here was going to show up sometime. And for how ****Linz** knew what her grandma looked like she has seen her picture before}****

**********************************************************************

            (A few minutes later w/ The Father/Son Asshole duo)

            They enter the lab & saw their play thing was gone. Sinister ran to the PA system. "Everyone, the girl is missing find her & bring her back to the lab I'm not finished w/ her yet."

            Demon already left to chase her down. He found the door that went to the outside was opened, so he knew she was outside. "If you want to play a game my prize, then we will play." **{A/N: Is it just me or is he a very sick bastard? M/A/T: It not just you!}**

            He found a trail of tracks & followed them. Not only did it lead to his prize, it lead him to Mystique as well. "So Mystique, you were the one who took her, & who would have thought you would live through that fall my father did to you."

            "Oh I did live Demon & I'm going to make sure my grandchild never will be hurt by you again." She said holding on tighter to Linz.

            "You can't win against me, so just hand her over & I might let you live."

            That's when she noticed the figures behind Demon. She then smiled.

            "What are you smiling about you old hag." He said.

            "Oh about how you are going to get your ass kicked, but you are right I can't defeat you but they can."

            "What?!?!?!?!" he turned around to get punched straight into face by Rage (aka Katie) **{L/M/A/T: YES!!!!!!!!! JUSTICE AT LAST!!!!!!!}**

            When he got his face out of the dirt he saw, the X-Men & some of the BoM standing by Mystique. Mysty handed Linz over to Rain (Ty), who gentle held her.

            "NO SHE IS MY PRIZE, NO ONE ELSE'S!!!!!!!!"

            "Actually she is nobody's prize she is a human being & she belong to herself." Said Sapphire Angel (Tasha).

            "And I think you should be taught a lesson really quick about that." Imp (Taylor) said.

            "And we'll be the ones teaching you," said the Marauders & Spitfire.

***************************************************************************

            (Fight scene) **{A/N: Warning I'm not the best person at fight scenes}**

            Vex ports w/ Isis, who is still chained up, & drops her onto Demon. Then Celes calls upon the snow & ice to freeze them into place. After that Sen, Fire, & Spitfire all power up & blast the two of the over the trees.

            "It's good to be us sometimes," said Vex as they watch them blast off.

            "Hell ya to that," said the group.

*****************************************************************************

Linz: End of 16

T/M/A: Yes!!!!! The Asshole finally got what was coming to him!!! (They start dancing around the room. & the Med grabs Linz bring her into the madness)

Linz: Ok Party Time!!!!!!!!!

M/A/T: YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/T/M/L: Well until next time BYE & PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Linz: And Please come back for Chapter 17: Recovery (Then is grabbed by the girls to start partying again)


End file.
